Unfortunate Feelings
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Starfire?" He called, reaching out for her "Go, I do not wish you to see me...Like this" Her soft voice pounded against his ears. What had he done? Bits of Flinx, Cybee, RaeOC and BBxStar. Complete! Rate and Review if you get the chance!
1. Pins

_**(My 2nd BBxStar. So be kind, review and please if you want to give me tips and everything then that's great. Oh and If you've read my other fan fic -One Love and blah- then you'll understand some of the characters more that's in this fan fiction. You may think there is mega spoilers in this fan fiction on my other fan fic but honest there isn't.)**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Pins**_

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, blinking quickly, trying to get the tiredness away from his eyes so he could concentrate on the day ahead of him.

Jumping off his bunk, Beast Boy in a slapdash fashion began poking around at his clothes that lay on the floor in a dirty heap; he never washed properly either - thinking that it would make him seem unmanly. Realizing he had no boxers on, he threw clothes behind his back - grunting as he gingerly held the Neon turtle boxers up to his face before putting them on. Beast Boy felt a shiver travel down his spine. It felt like somebody was watching him.

Beast Boy looked around suspiciously narrowing his eyes at the darkest corners; it didn't feel right being here alone anymore…Quickly shoving on his grey tank top, Beast Boy proceeded on finding his black, baggy jeans (that was hidden right under his dirty clothe pile.) Almost forgetting to put on his blue and white socks, he wrenched them on while he hopped down to the lounge - not knowing that in less than 3 seconds he was about to bump into…

"Ouch!" he yelped, falling down on his butt, his sleepy eyes travelled towards the person that had bumped him right back onto the floor.

"Apologies Friend Beast Boy, I did not see you there." the young Tamaranian girl said - offering him a hand which he gratefully took.

"It's okay Star, hmm! What's the lovely smell?" Beast Boy replied changing the subject and patting his stomach hungrily.

"That is tofu bacon, just the way you like it. I hope you do not mind but, I have made you your breakfast - enjoy friend Beast Boy." Starfire smiled before floating down the corridor towards her bedroom.

"Star cooked MY breakfast!?" Beast Boy muttered, astonished and terrified of what it might taste like…Never the less, he wasn't that selfish to say that.

"Thanks Starfire!" he yelled at the retreating figure before running down the halls into the lounge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy shouted happily, waving for no reason at all. Raven looked up from her book, a furry head that belonged to Colad (**You'll need to read my other fan fiction to know who he is**) perched on both of her knee's - obviously asleep.

"Why are you so cheery?" Raven said in her uninterested voice; her attention now back onto her book.

"Why are you stroking Colad's head?" Beast Boy smirked, throwing himself on a chair he yelled for his tofu which his stomach craved for.

"Anything else master?" Cyborg muttered sarcastically, bowing and pushing Beast Boy's plate towards the green changeling. "Nah, give me some love. Morning dude." he continued, forming his hand into a fist and smacking them on the top of each other's fists.

"Yo dawg, how was your night at Bee's? Or didn't you go?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head to a side.

"Didn't go. She was busy with Titan's East. So she couldn't leave them. Girls…" Cyborg rolled his eyes as well as turning towards the frying pan that was starting to get hot again.

"That's why I'm glad I haven't got a girlfriend." Beast Boy whispered half heartedly gulping down his lemonade whilst looking down at his plate.

"Why don't you get one?" Cyborg asked, back still turned.

"They're all interested in Colad or Robin." pouted Beast Boy, spearing his tofu with a fork and knife.

A laugh behind him. Beast Boy turned to find Raven smiling at him, a smile that contained half humour and half mocking.

"USED to go for Colad…" Raven winked evilly at him after that she stroked Colad's head again before turning her gaze back onto her book.

Shuddering, he finally ate some of the tofu that Starfire had made for him…_Chew, chew, chew…_

His eyes popped out of his head.

"Dude! Nobody told me Starfire could cook as good as she made my tofu! Man! How did she make it taste so good? That's the best tofu I've EVER tasted." Beast Boy jumped off his seat, hands on waist.

"Starfire's always been the best cook…" mumbled Robin, walking into the room, his uniform looked strangely different…It was blue.

Colad smiled in his dreams, mainly because he thought that Starfire was the exact opposite of the best cook but he didn't wish to show it. Especially not in front of Robin.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, Raven looked at both of them. They all stifled a laugh.

"Cy, aren't you coming to train with me today?" Robin pestered, sliding next to Colad's slump body.

"Aren't Leon and Drake supposed to be -"

"They're out." Robin finished before him, eyes never leaving the transformer. "Well, I was about to go out…" Cyborg muttered darkly.

"C'mon!" Robin practically yelled.

"Fine, but I'm going out later and you ain't gonna stop me red crest!" Cyborg garbled indistinguishable.

"Yeah, whatever." Robin shook his head disapprovingly.

Beast Boy looked at the two friends, still smiling for some reason he didn't know as well at the same time sliding off the stool - his bottom sorer than ever.

"Where are you going?" Robin said distrustfully.

"Robin, leave him alone. He isn't going to do anything apart from be a pain to me, so honestly why do you care where he's going?" Raven's sharp voice echoed in Robin's ear loudly.

Grinning his thanks at Raven for the back up, Beast Boy ran down the corridors in search of Starfire; to thank her for making him what she would call a 'glorious' breakfast.

Dodging nothing but the open space in front of him, he pounced and jumped over nothing; maybe hoping that he would get there quicker if he did so. Laughing as a memory popped in his brain of when Terra tripped over thin air, Beast Boy stormed down the corridors his mood happier than he had been in a long time. Still he did not really know the reason why he was so happy.

_Terra…_

It had been now 3 months since she had left him for … **(Should I say it?!) **Aqualad…

**(Eh? Total ew xD)**

However, that wasn't going to get him down! He was getting nearer to Starfire's door; closer to the Tamaranian. He had never been in Starfire's room before, it would be interesting to see a alien's bedroom - did they have alien versus predator for a blanket sheet? Beast Boy smiled at the thought a little just as he halted right in front of the young alien's door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire played with her long, red hair whilst looking out the window at the sun's beautiful raze. She beamed, as the sun's gaze turned towards her inside her bedroom making her arms feel like they were on fire although it was freezing inside her room.

She had been thinking about someone…Surprisingly it was not Robin she had been thinking about; it had been a certain friend of hers. She closed her eyes, imagining she was holding his hands as they swayed together, hand in hand, hearts combined…Corny.

A soft knock. She jumped off her bed. Startled from her deep thoughts.

"Starfire! It's me! Beast Boy!" came a friendly voice through her door. Smiling contently, Starfire answered. "Come in friend!"

She watched as the door opened to reveal her changeling friend Beast Boy, wearing a silly grin as he bounced on her bed - simply at home in her bedroom.

"What is it that you require friend?" she asked politely, her legs crossed.

"To say thanks for making me breakfast! It was great! What was in it?" Beast Boy spoke with a spring in his step, over bursting with joy.

"Only mustard and the Tamaran desert called Delco." she beamed, her eyes closed - lucky because Beast Boy had turned green…Well green_er_.

"Oh…Sounds…glorious?" he gulped, pulling at his collar nervously.

"Oh yes! It is the main course in all of our Tamaranian meals! Glorious!" Starfire clapped, oblivious to the fact that she was levitating a few centimetres off her bed**. **

"Haha yeah! Ouch, ouch. My stomach. Hehe! Must be something I ate…Not your tofu bacon by the way! No, no!" he groaned, grabbing his stomach and whining hopelessly as his stomach churned angrily at him.

"I have just the remedy Beast Boy! Just the remedy!" Starfire leaped off her bed, floating towards her cabinets.

Beast Boy hoped to god that it wasn't something from another planet ( he wouldn't eat something that had Tamaranian in it that was for sure!)

"What's it called?" he grinned cheesily at his own little joke as Starfire busied herself - still looking through her cabinets.

"Explain what is this 'it' you talk about?" Starfire asked, her alien knowledge with humans kicking in.

"No not like that, I mean what is the remedy called? You know? The label Starfire." Beast Boy closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck - smirking at his friend.

"Oh. I believe it is called 'Tummy Ache Killer'. Is that okay with you friend Beast Boy? Or shall I shop the visit and get you something else which is more suitable?" Starfire responded STILL looking for the mixture that would cure his… 'Tummy Ache.'

"Nah, it's fine. Sounds pleasant." he muttered impatiently.

"I have found the specimen you call pleasant, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled, holding up the medicine triumphantly.

"Wait a go!" Beast Boy waved his arms around his head in mock victory.

"I shall get a spoon for you friend Beast Boy!" Starfire turned away as her door slid open and close when she walked out of the room to go find a spoon that would cure him of his stomach ache.

"Uh. Okay!" he shouted even though she had gone through the door only 5 seconds ago.

Alone…In her room. Time to explore! Jumping off her bed, Beast Boy transformed into a mouse, gnawing his way through the locked cabinets - praying that nobody would notice a mouse sized hole in Starfire's cabinet.

"_Ah! Starfire's pants! Dude…!" _Beast Boy thought, shaking his mouse head, feeling perverted in every way possible.

"_Hmm, clothes, more clothes, hair accessories, contacts?! Star wears contacts!? More hair accessories, ew, (__**Bet you can guess what they were!) **__Aha! A diary!"_

Beast Boy crept closer to the pound and locked diary that was latched to the end of the wall inside the cabinet which seemed to be tightly closing in for some reason.

"_I'm probably just imagining it. Like a cabinet is going to squeeze Beast Man to death!" _

Being stealthy wasn't easy, even for a mouse. Especially in the dark!

"_Ouch! Owowowowow! A pin! A pin is in my god damn toe! Ugh! Retreat!"_

Beast Boy turned around towards the hole and abandoned his search of Starfire's interesting, booby trapped and unknown cabinet.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself…Standing up…Right with a pin in his foot.

"Ouch! Starfire!!" Beast Boy sprang back onto Starfire's bed, grabbing his foot and whinging and complaining about how much further the pin had gone into foot.

"Dude! Who in god's name puts pins in their cabinets!?" Beast Boy cried, trying to have the guts to tug the pin out and be over and done with it - it hurt to much for him to even try and knock it out with all the force he had.

"Well, friend Beast Boy, I funnily enough have pins in my gods name cabinet. How did you manage to get that small pin in your foot?" Starfire had arrived with a spoon, looking confused as the bright gold pin gleamed at her.

"Uh…I stepped on it." Beast Boy lied, directing his eyes all over the room.

"But Beast Boy…I see no pins?" Starfire said, going down on her hands and knees - looking through her carpet to see if there WAS any pins on her flooring.

"Well…" Sweat trickled down Beast Boy's neck, this only happened when he was extremely nervous or he nothing else to say. "Well! That's because I just stepped on it! Of course there isn't no pins!" he continued, chuckling weakly at his last attempt of making her believe that he had not been anywhere else but waiting on her bed like a good little boy she believed he was.

"Oh, yes! I would what earth people call…Silly? Right? Friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy wasn't listening, he'd never seen Starfire look so beautiful before…

"Friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy jumped out of his trance reluctantly, spinning his head left and right he finally laid his eyes on the Tamaranian girl that was calling his name.

"Sorry Starfire, I was in my own little world for a minute there. Sooo…You got the medication and the spoon then?" Beast Boy looked at the spoon then to the medicine; he gulped uneasily - he hated taking medicine as much as he hated getting Plasmus oogies in his hair.

"Correct! Now, open wide and let me put the medicine liquor into your mouth Friend Beast Boy." Starfire stepped forward, unscrewing the lid off the bottle and pouring the contents into the spoon. Beast Boy almost gagged at the look of it. It was green, had bits of what looked like dirt inside the liquid and smelled like his smelly old socks he used to wear.

"Uh…Never mind! I feel fine now!" Beast Boy lied, grinding his teeth to die the sound out of his little groan as his stomach lurched. Unluckily, Starfire did not believe him.

"You do not _look_ well Friend. Please. Open your mouth or I will have to force it open."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows - half amused - half shocked.

"No way dude! I'm not eating that! Nuh uh!" He turned away from her, arms folded and his mouth tightly clamped shut.

"Friend."

"No."

"Beast…"

"No…"

"Boy!"

"No!"

Starfire was getting annoyed at the green changeling and his inability to do as she said and open his mouth.

"I will go and ally with friend Raven if you do not co-operate with me Friend Beast Boy."

Now. That changed everything…

"What are you going to get her to do?" Beast Boy eyed Starfire wearily…Now knowing that Starfire could be commanding if she wanted to.

"Cut your spleen open with a spoon."

"_Whoa! Dude! What's with Star?"_ Beast Boy jumped up - falling back down again as the pin became impacted with the carpet.

Then, out of the blue. Starfire giggled. No. She didn't giggle, she laughed her head off. She was laughing so hard she had to sit down and rest her back on her bed - still sniggering at his expression.

"Your facial expression was most amusing Friend…I am glad that I have learnt the wise ways of a joke?" Starfire smiled enjoyably at him, covering her laughter behind a hand.

Beast Boy's shock and fear turned into one of the most annoyed looking grimaces of the whole year.

"Dude! So not funny man!" he puffed. Plainly irritated at being outwitted in jokes.

"But friend you are always the one to laugh…Booger?" Starfire's grin grew wide as she remembered the time with Mad Mod.

Beast Boy grinned. He couldn't help it. It was a fond memory between the two of them. _Just_ the two of them.

"That wasn't funny either! That guy was mad! Him and his English tea!" (**I'm from England so don't get offended please.) **

"Apart from that, he's lesson's were rubbish! He didn't teach me anything!" Beast Boy reported, his hands gesturing at air to prove his point.

"Maybe that is because you were in what I would call hypnotization?" Starfire suggested.

"…True."

"Beast Boy?"

"Wassup!?"

"Well, the sky friend Beast Boy." Starfire pointed up towards the ceiling. "Well, to be exact it is the ceiling."

"No, Star. I mean…Yes Starfire?" Beast Boy replied, rolling his eyes but smiling at his alien friend all the same.

"You still have a pin in your foot." Starfire poked the bronze and rubbed his arm as she saw him wince at the touch.

"Apologies…Do you need help with pulling it out?" She continued, leaning forward, her hands ready to pull the pin right out of his foot.

"Eh? Nah!" Beast Boy whined; cursing himself for taking his socks off.

"Be like that, you will regret it when it comes right through the other side of your foot friend."

"Okay!! Get it out now!"

Sticking his green foot out. Beast Boy winced as Starfire got nearer and nearer towards the flat end of the bronze pin, that was sticking out of his foot noticeably enough that she didn't have to dig it out of his flesh.

"Don't fidget friend! Or it'll hurt you." Starfire whispered, fingers enclosing the bronze top.

"It's hurting me now!" Beast Boy groaned, closing his eyes.

"Do not whinge so much! No wonder Friend Raven get's intolerant with you, stop moving." Starfire ordered him sternly.

So Beast Boy just sat there, wincing every so often. Yelping once as Starfire carefully tried to pull it out.

"Can we just get it over with for -" Beast Boy started but was cut off as he screamed.

The pin dropped to the floor.

"DUDE!" he barked, grabbing his foot and licking the new found blood that oozed down the sides and back of his foot.

Something wet caressed his foot gently, it was a wipe that Starfire held, softly stroking it against the blood that pulsed out of his foot onto Starfire's mattress.

"Thanks Star…" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "And sorry about the mattress…I'll help you change it - if you want me too that is."

Starfire didn't look up from wiping the blood off his foot. Beast Boy was about to repeat himself when.

"It is fine friend Beast Boy. You are a big baby, I have handled more than a pin in my foot." Starfire looked up. Smirking at him.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, sparking a challenge.

"I was only kidding! That pin didn't hurt me. I'm Beast Man. Remember? Dude a little pin? I could walk for days on that without even wincing!" Beast Boy declared, folding his arms confidently.

"Really?" Starfire asked, eagerly interested.

"Sure." Beast Boy grinned, putting on his 'cool' shades over his eyes.

"Then you would not mind if I put it back in your foot to see?" Starfire leaned over, pin in hand.

"No way hozay!" Beast Boy yelled, grabbing his foot and protecting it by simple sitting on it.

Silence for a few minutes…

Beast Boy was surprisingly the first to burst out laughing, followed by Starfire who clutched her sides uncontrollably.

They both heard footsteps, trying hard not to laugh. They looked towards Starfire's open door.

Cyborg walked in, he's human skin was drowned in sweat, he had been clearly training with Robin.

"Anyone hear that laughter? I could hear it from half way down the corridor. Did you guys hear it?"

And that was it.

Beast Boy pointed a finger at Cyborg and laughed. He didn't know why he laughed and he didn't really care, all he cared about was that he was him again. So he laughed. Laughed until he couldn't laugh no more.

"This day has been bad ass!" he cried, tears of mirth trickling down his cheeks.

"Dude…you're weird." Said Cyborg, moving away from the entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Colad had woken up since, he was checking emails for them all - luckily for him he had had a good long nap on Raven's lap. So really he was pretty much awake and ready for the day in front of him. Even though he had NO breakfast.

_**RING, RING.**_

"Jesus…Why can't we have a quieter phone?" Colad questioned himself. Picking up the phone he grunted "Hello."

"Hi Lycan Boy, it's Terra. Tell Beast Boy to meet me at Pam's. He'll understand, just tell him that and I'll be there around 7pm with Aqualad. Tata!"

Furrowing his brow, Colad scribbled the message on a piece of paper and plugged it into a hole that was on Beast Boy's message board.

"Yes Ma'mm!" he mimicked, making his hand in a mouth and moving his fingers up and down…

_**(**_**Ooh. What's Terra up too? R&R. Please remember if there are spelling mistakes I might come from a different country from you but I'm not saying don't tell me. I'm just telling you And ooh. I know the first chapter is BORING. But I'm pleased with it, the next chapter is probably going to be a LOT better. I've been working on the characters a lot. I've been told that I do too much OOC. Well not told but I've seen And I really am trying to make it right. Well, good luck to me and thank YOU for viewing. Reviews are bliss. ;D Ty guys)**


	2. One Meeting & One Helping Hand

**(Dun, dun, dun. TERRA. What's she up too? Nothing good by the sounds of it. Why is Cyborg keeping him and Bumble Bee a secret from everyone - and why is Jinx suddenly helping the Titans even more than ever; Is she up to something?! Of course more BBxStar - with Flinx and CyBee)**

**Chapter 2:**

**One Meeting and One Helping Hand:**

"Twinkle, twinkle. See no more!" Jinx outstretched her hand and directed her power at her former team mate SeeMore.

SeeMore flew through the air, colliding with barrels, bins and chemical jars. Grunting with frustration, SeeMore sprang at her, his eye jabbing at her arms and legs rapidly.

"No one betrays the HIVE FIVE!" SeeMore ducked as another whole load of power from Jinx came soaring at his eye - which was now back in it's place. "Good thing I can See More than you." he winked and twirled his other eye to be replaced with another.

Ducking and diving away from him, Jinx scattered behind some barrels mouthing words under her breath.

"_Where the hell is that scuttle brain of fish when you need him?" _Jinx cursed silently inside her head. _"Where the hell is Kid Flash?!"_

Rolling her eyes, Jinx decided that she'd have to handle SeeMore on her own - that she could handle however she didn't fancy the idea of going against all of the H.I.V.E FIVE.

"Hey SeeMore!" Jinx called, standing up from the barrels, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Guess what?!"

SeeMore braced himself, his eye ready to aim at any moment possible for it to go and strike it's unfortunate enemy.

"What?"

"You're a pervert!" Jinx laughed as she striked again, hitting him directly in the eye - knocking him out completely.

"Now…WALLY WEST! Where the hell are you?" She yelled, stomping her foot arrogantly.

A flash of yellow and red zapped right in front of her and vanished just as quick as it had come.

"As quick as a flash…" Jinx muttered bitterly. "About time you got here! Even Speedy is faster than you!"

Instantaneously the red and yellow blinded her once more when he had stopped right in front of her, pointing a finger.

"No way did you just say that!" Kid Flash grinned at her, putting his arms behind his head.

"I just did. Mr McDonald." **(Get it?!)** She replied, sneering as his blue eyes looked himself up and down.

Ignoring her remark, Kid Flash looked at the unconscious SeeMore - poking him in the head cautiously.

"You hit him pretty hard… Nice one Unicorn Girl." Kid Flash dodged quickly as Jinx's attack came flying at him.

"Heheh. Get's you every time." he chuckled weakly, picking SeeMore up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here." He said to her, pointing his thumb behind his back. Jinx turned to follow but stopped in her tracks as she heard voices - H.I.V.E FIVE!

"Wally! Get out of here! They're here!" She whispered hurriedly. Jinx turned back towards the voices - noticing that her hair was wilder than it had looked when she had come out of Wally's flat to stop SeeMore from robbing a jewellery swarehouse.

"Eh? You handle all of them?"

Jinx shot him a dirty look.

"Okay…See ya!" he called, running off at the speed of light.

Jinx braced herself. Her magic engulfed both of her hands. She waited silently as she listened to Gizmo complain about SeeMore taking so long…

"Where could that snot brain get off too? We gave him at least half a fricken hour to get the stupid jewels and he takes a whole 2 flipping hours!"

Jinx cringed a little as she heard Gizmo's mechanical spider legs take a step further towards the entrance, she really didn't want to fight her ex-friends. Except that, she had too. Not only because she was Kid Flash's friend but because…

"I'm hungry! I'm out of here to go get some taco's." Mammoth's stomach moaned so much that Jinx could hear it from 2ft away. Overpowering her laugh, Jinx remained rooted to the spot she was standing; she stood there soundless almost like a deadly cat.

"Yeah! Billy wants some taco's too! Ain' that right Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy!"

"Roger, Billy!"

"Correct, Billy!"

"Shut up ass kisser's!" Gizmo hushed them all.

Jinx felt a wanting itch to shout at them to come in. She resisted this want and waited until Gizmo finally said.

"Let's go get that sucker and bring him back, it's getting on my nerves just waiting for the stupid newbie."

And the doors swung open…

"Jinx!" The H.I.V.E FIVE all cried together, knowing that Jinx had gone missing for a few weeks but neither of them had suspected to see her…Doing _justice_!

"Hey boys, why is there only four of you?" she grinned wickedly at them, knowing perfectly why there was only four of them.

"Nose rotting traitor!" yelled Gizmo, flicking his mechanical leg at her, sending her flying right into the jewellery racks that were behind her.

Leaping up, Jinx flipped in front of them, sides ways, backwards, side ways again awaiting for them to get confused.

Finally, when they had clearly got dizzy at seeing her move so fast. Jinx sent a bolt of her magic at them - knocking them all off their feet.

"You always were the idiots. Bet you wished I never left you." Jinx stood still, eyeing everything that was in the shadows.

Billy was the first to get up, morphing into what seemed 30 more of himself. They all surrounded her, towering over her menacingly.

"Hey, Hey Billy! I think we got her!" Billy said.

"Aye! I think your right Billy!" replied Billy.

"What we gonna do with her Billy?" shouted Billy to another Billy.

"How am I supposed to know Billy?"

"Would you make up your mind?"

Looking down, they saw the red headed speedy freak that they had been planning to catch all weekend.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Kid Flash scratched his head modestly. "Please, carry on!"

"Get him Billy!" exclaimed Billy.

Grabbing Jinx's hand, Kid Flash zoomed out of the flying Billy Numerous wall that was falling on top of them both - threatening to crush them.

Flying past Mammoth's flying fist and Gizmo's intimidating power-driven spider legs, they managed to run out of the jewellery shops back entrance and before Jinx knew it. Right into Kid Flash's beautifully furnished flat.

"Phew, that was close." Flash chuckled sardonically at her, flopping down on the sofa that was near to him.

"Shut up, you knew I couldn't handle them on my own." Jinx replied, rubbing her arm that was sore from the blow.

"Yet you stayed there to fight." Kid Flash blowed at the end's of his toes.

"You know why." She replied, scornfully sitting on his feet. "I want to be a Teen Titan - and you know why they won't accept me. Because they all think I'm 'evil' and that." Jinx continued, using her two fingers to emphasise 'evil' .

"Well what you did to my hair yesterday was pretty evil, turning it pink. You know that girls would be put off me for life?" he sighed, massaging his hair carefully.

"Good." Jinx replied shortly.

"Evil!"

His hair immediately turned pink. Kid Flash just knew it as he felt a weird sensation creep up into his head.

Frowning, he rested his chin in his hand…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"BB! You got a message from Terra last night, it's on your message board…" yawned Colad, he had been up all night. Doing nothing in particular…Well…Let's not get into that shall we?

Beast Boy looked up from his toast which he was silently chewing while reading Robin's usual paper, now awake at the mention of Terra.

Beast Boy leaped up, running towards the message board, he browsed his normal messages from 'fan' girls and finally came to the last message from Terra. After reading it all he almost scoffed at the suggestion she was making - like he was going to go meet her at Pam's with Aqualad. Not alone he wasn't anyway! Beast Boy turned to face Colad who had been READING over his shoulder and was now backing away, grinning embarrassedly.

"So, you're going to go aren't you?" Colad's pestered, shrugging his shoulders questioningly.

"Probably…But I don't want to go alone. I need to go with someone to make Terra jealous." Beast Boy replied, poking his chin, wondering on how to get a girl to go out with him for the night.

"Can I borrow R-" He began.

"No!"

"Dude, I know she's your girlfriend and everything but please! This is a matter between life and death." he begged, his eyes pleading.

"Ugh! No! Go with Starfire." Colad replied, his voice was commanding and Beast Boy didn't want to push him any further.

"She wouldn't go with me! She only likes Robin, so she'll only go with Robin." Beast Boy pointed at the picture of Robin and Starfire kissing in Tokyo on Robin's message board.

"Are you trying to say something here?" Colad raised his black eyebrow at him, puzzled.

"Huh? Dude, no! I don't like Star like that." Beast Boy blurted out.

"Actually, I was going to say are you trying to say that you hate them as a couple?" Colad grinned at outsmarting Beast Boy.

"What? No! They're cute…I guess." Beast Boy shrugged, walking over to the counter to grab his piece of toast that lay unfinished.

"Ooh…'I guess'? Someone's jealous." Colad's voice reminded Beast Boy of a tell tale voice that a little kid would sound like.

Beast Boy bit into his toast so hard that he felt one of his teeth wobble, grumbling he placed it back, steadying it.

"Dude no way! I'm not even jealous!" Beast Boy replied, stubbornly crossing his arms and refusing to eat the toast now only because Colad had cooked it.

"Please yourself. I'm going back to bed my brother from another mother. See you later." Colad pushed himself away from the table he was sitting at and walked out of lounge.

Sighing, Beast Boy collapsed on the couch and switched the TV on. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring and -

"Senorita, you are the love of my life…"

"You are the blossom in my heart, Senior."

A soppy love movie. Shudder.

Beast Boy was about to switch the channel when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Almost peeing his pants, Beast Boy - who was wide eyed- slowly turned around and saw Starfire, smiling at him.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy! What a spectacular morning is it not?" Starfire gestured to outside.

Recovering from his shock, Beast Boy took a quick glance outside, the sun was shining brightly even thought it was the early morning.

"Uhh…Sure is…Starfire," he stammered, still embarrassed about being caught off guard.

"What are you watching?" Starfire asked politely, gliding to a spot on the couch and sitting there, her white dressing gown hanging over her - covering every spot of skin on her body apart from her hands, feet and face.

"I wasn't really watching it, it's just some stupid love movie." Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck before reaching for the remote to turn it over.

"I wish to watch this movie of love," Starfire replied, snagging the controller just as his hand was about to touch it.

"Man! Star, give me the remote, I'll be traumatised to Boredsville if we don't watch something way better and SOON!" he moaned, making a grab for the remote which he knew was out of his reach.

"No friend Beast Boy, you TV hogged all day yesterday after I had got that pin out of your foot." Starfire replied, holding the remote up high.

"Yeah! But I deserved it because my foot was bad!" Beast Boy complained, still trying to reach the remote; failing miserably.

"What is your reason for wanting the remote, now?"

"Because…I'm in a crisis." Beast Boy sighed, staring at the TV screen helplessly.

Starfire's features softened even more as she shuffled closer to her green friend, remote still clutched tightly in her hand.

"What is this crisis that you speak of, friend?" Starfire inquired.

"Terra…She wants me to meet her somewhere, with her and Aqualad but I don't want to go alone and nobody will come with me… - well not exactly true. Except that I know Raven won't go with me because she's officially with Colad; he's all protective over her and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…" Beast Boy mumbled. Speechless with himself, he covered his mouth. Blushing a little without meaning to.

"I mean! That came out wrong. Not as a DATE but like in a friendship kind of way…" Beast Boy quickly added. He saw in horror as her eyes glanced over to the picture of her and Robin - clearing his throat nervously he felt himself itch all over with the suspense of being rejected.

"Friend Beast Boy…I-" Starfire started.

"I knew you wouldn't, it's okay. I'll just go by myself or something like that…" Beast Boy jumped off the couch and started to walk steadily back towards his room to go prepare for tonight he was to go and meet Terra.

"I would love to go with you…" Starfire turned around, her attention the changeling that was walking slowly away from her. "As friends only, yes friend?"

Beast Boy span around, a wide, grateful grin plastered on his face. "Sure thing!" He turned back and jumped over the couch, eyes now fixed on the TV screen.

"Want to watch a movie? As friends dudette!" Beast Boy asked, his normal self back into action.

"Umm, Yes?" Starfire replied, confused at his sudden change of expression.

"Awesome! Haha!" he laughed as he slumped down to watch the 'soppy love movie.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Remember what I said. I'll kill her if you try and rescue her, and you don't want that do you?"_

"_No…Please, just give her back to me. I'll do anything."_

"_To late, I have heard that saying so many times it has gotten tiring, why should I believe you like I foolishly believed you last time?"_

"_Because I really LOVE this person. Give her back to me Blood…"_

"_Why don't you come and get her yourself? You can't keep lying to your team mates forever…"_

"_You son of a b-!"_

Cyborg put the phone down, this was the 5th conversation he had had with Blood, the most menacing man in the universe if he wanted to be.

Sighing, he placed his head in hands…Not so many seconds after, he felt hot, salty tears on his face sticking to his hands. He didn't know what to do…He couldn't confide in his team mates from that fact of that they would straight away burst into a plan to get her out of H.I.V.E headquarters - not backing down even as he would explain that they'd kill her…That's what made it hurt the most…He couldn't do anything!

Because he knew, however easy he seemed to make it, there would always be a problem of rescuing her…

Maybe…Just maybe, he would never see Bumble Bee again…

Without him even noticing, his door slid open, shining bright light into his room…A soft flump and he felt his bed's mattress go down a little.

Lifting his head up, wiping away the tears with a single finger on each eye. Cyborg turned his head to the side, surprised to see the half-dragon and half-lion headed Drake…

"Tell me your troubles…" Drake's throat rumbled.

"What troubles? I don't have any, I'm allowed to cry aren't I?!" Cyborg felt his voice rise in anger and quickly exhaled to waken himself up from the stuffy tears that were blocking his trails of thought.

"You have no troubles? Why do you cry?" Drake frowned, he obviously had been through this procedure before.

"I just watched a sad movie, that's all." Cyborg grunted, standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Nice try Cyborg. But I don't buy that, what's the problem? If you can't tell me. Tell me someone you can tell." Drake's voice was calm, unlike Cyborg's.

"Nobody can help me with my problem! Okay! You got that?" He yelled, marching forward. His roar quickly turned into a sob.

"Just leave me alone…" Cyborg turned away again, this time walking to a chair that was near his computer.

"This is about Bumble Bee, is it not?" Drake carried on, either not hearing Cyborg's request or completely ignoring it.

"I said drop it!"

"Brother Blood has got Bumble Bee, has he not?" Drake got off Cyborg's bed - which he used for visitors like Bumble Bee when she came round -

Cyborg felt his fist tighten.

"How did you know?" Cyborg asked, his eyes rimmed with tears still.

"Who else would have any need to hurt you more than Brother Blood? And don't ask me how I know you are hurt, I've seen it since 3 weeks ago. I did not want to ask, just in case it was a phase." Drake silenced him a wave of his hand.

"You were a fool to wait so long. However." Drake cut him short again as Cyborg was about to shout at him for abusing his intelligence. "It was love that stopped you and with love…"

Drake did a funny little smile. **(Imagine a dragon smiling and a lion smiling…Combine that smile. AND THAT'S HOW DRAKE LOOKED. Pretty scary in my opinion. Heh)**

"With love…" he repeated, clawing at his torso. "You'll get her back."

Cyborg looked at him, wondrously speechless. His jaw slacked and he felt like his brain had frozen.

"Man…You're cleverer than Robin with words and speeches…" Was all Cyborg could manage to say.

"Hmm, my mother always said I'd be good as Professor Hank McCoy's assistant." Drake shrugged. "You going to tell them or me?"

Cyborg stepped forward and gripped Drake's shoulder, steadying himself bravely.

"I'll do it. I don't want to live in fear for all my life, like I did when I was a kid, I never want that to happen again…" Cyborg sighed heavily, he felt like he was half empty.

"Good, you should never fear Cyborg. You only live once…" And with that Drake walked out of his room.

"Pleasurable choice of words there…" moaned Cyborg, stepping outside of his room, into the corridor and sprinted down the hall into the lounge. Beast Boy and Starfire was playing cards and talking, Robin was watching them, suspiciously eyeing Beast Boy, Colad was stealing Raven's cloak and prancing around with it on while she was giving him the evil's and Leon was playing video games against himself and was as you would have thought ALWAYS winning.

"Uh, guys! I've got a new mission for us all. And it's kind of personal…but I need your help…" Cyborg began. All of their eyes were still occupied on what they were doing…

"Guys…"

Silence.

"Guys…"

Leon yawned.

"Guys."

Colad tripped over Raven's cloak to her amusement.

"FOR GOD SAKE. GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, their eyes STILL on what they were doing. " Dude! We heard you the first time!" complained Beast Boy, shoving his fingers in his ears.

"Oh, anyways. To be blunt. I haven't seen Bumble Bee for 3 weeks because she's been kidnapped by Brother Blood and if I try and save her she'll be brutally murdered and -" Cyborg gasped for breath. "And my heart shall be broken and I will lock myself in my room until the pain has gone."

Now they were listening…Robin immediately took the chance of being leader.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Robin commanded, sympathy hidden in his voice.

"Didn't you hear me!? THEY. WILL. KILL. HER." Cyborg almost ripped his mechanics off his body in a fury.

"I heard…" Robin whispered. "Well, that's tricky…For one. We can't go in there and get her."

"What? Are you crazy? Why the hell can't we?" Cyborg boiled, trying so hard not to throw a fist at his leader.

"As you said, she'd be killed. So why don't we get someone that Blood will know but to slow for him to catch…?" Robin grinned, as his plan slowly formed inside his mind.

"Huh? Mas y Menos?" conjectured Cyborg.

"They're fast. But I know someone faster. And who doesn't need two people to become fast…" Robin's smile grew wider and wider. Then the bomb hit.

"WHOA. I'm faster than him though!" Colad tugged his ear, disappointed.

Raven rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. Colad spun around gurgling.

"Who the hell did that?"

"Pretty slow…" Raven smirked mischievously.

"No way…Not…" Cyborg began.

"We're going to hire Kid Flash…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jinx! Turn it back now!" Kid Flash groaned, head butting the arm of his chair.

"Dearie me, I've seem to forgotten what you are talking about and who you are." Jinx put a hand to her head and did a dramatic pose. "Oh, the pressure."

"Jinx if you don't turn my hair back right this minute…" his eyes fell upon her mouth and for some reason he couldn't speak.

"Yes, Mr Wally West?" Jinx sat on the chair next to him, teasing him purposely.

Luckily, his communicator rang. Vibrating against his uniform. Kid Flash hastily reached into his 'hidden' pockets and grabbed his communicator - flipping it open.

He was greeted with one of the newest of the Teen Titan's team. Colad they called him. Or Lycan Boy. Mainly because of his power.

"What's up in your neighbour hood? Neighbour?" Kid Flash shot a sly grin at Jinx before turning to his communicator again.

"Is that how you greet people?" The black haired man was not amused at his humour at all. "And…Why have you got pink hair?"

"Um, well no." Kid Flash said honestly. "Because someone dyed it…" he shot a looming glance at Jinx.

"I'm special then? Anyway, we just need your help with Brother Blood and that's it…Really. Nice hair." Colad added at the end after a 3 second break.

"Brother Blood? Easy! Can Jinx help out too?" A clout around the ear hole reminded him. However it was to late. Colad was thrown off his communicator and was replaced with stern faced Robin.

"Jinx?" Robin raised both of his eyebrows. "When did she become a Titan?"

Kid Flash felt Jinx's pink eyes burn in the back of his head and he blushed slightly.

"When I recruited her. Honestly! She's on our side. She's a Titan." Kid Flash said quickly, a little to quickly for Robin's liking.

"A Titan to you, not to me. At the moment anyway, make her prove herself, if she gets past Brother Blood with you then I'll consider making her a fellow Titan." Robin's cold glance nerved Jinx, she never knew that the guy who she had fought before with would be so unfeeling towards her.

"Anyway, you need to find Bumble Bee, I don't care how you do it, but do it now. She's been missing for 3 weeks already and we need to know if she is alive or not. We're sending you the information of where the base is already and all we need you to do is break in undetected. Sounds easy…For you." Zzzz. Robin broke communications.

"The moron, he's an idiot. I can't believe you're working for him!" Jinx screeched. Kid Flash shrugged her outburst off and massaged the tip of his hair with his finger tips. "At least he didn't comment on my hair."

"Flash!"

"It's true!"

Jinx overwhelmed the desire to shave him bald and cooled herself down using her magic to seep itself through her body.

"You're ever so helpful. Thanks a lot for not sticking up for me. Some friend you are."

"He's my boss!" retorted Kid Flash, acting as if he would get sacked if he disobeyed Robin.

"I'm your…Whatever I am to you!" she weakly finished.

Kid Flash eyes dilated at that, he stumbled off the chair and into his own bedroom where he heard the faint pop of email. Mostly the information he needed to find Blood's base.

"Hey Jinx! Afraid of heights?" Kid Flash grinned as he shoved the location at her face as he speeded right in front of her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beast Boy flexed in the mirror, grinning at himself. He'd been preparing all afternoon after Cyborg had announced that Bumble Bee was missing - missing for 3 weeks!

He pulled his gray top off his fairly muscular body and threw it on top of the dog pile. Beast Boy back flipped onto his higher dressing cabinet and opened the doors, flipping back to the floor he stripped his dresser bare until all he had left was a black tux with matching dressing trousers , a white button up shirt, black trainers and a red tie.

Cautiously, he put his clothes over his body and looked at himself in the mirror…Sighing, he carefully placed the objects apart from the trainers in his closet.

Groaning in frustration, he grabbed both of his ears and yanked at them - as if it would help him think properly.

"DUDE! You're getting over dressed and panicky for a simple night to go see Terra with her new BOYFRIEND. I mean, why dude? Oh maaaan." Beast Boy knocked at his head with his fists. "Anyone in there brain? Don't tell me you've gone fishing down memory lane again!"

Beast Boy decided that he'd just go in his old uniform, no point getting over dressed for nothing is there? Plus, he didn't have to get all fancy just because he was meeting Terra again - not like he cared anyway!

"Forget the uniform too! I'm going as casual as I like! I don't need a woman to impress so why should I impress a woman!" Beast Boy propelled himself at his clothes pile and rummage around until he found the most ripped shirt in the entire history of ripped shirts. **(Recognise that?)** Back crawling away from the clothes pile, he grabbed his even more shredded black combat jeans and yanked them on himself.

Not forgetting his black trainers, he jumped on them, his feet sliding into place, kneeling down he tied each lace making them into completely perfect knots. Shooting up, Beast Boy ran towards Starfire's room, just to see if she was ready to go to Pam's yet. It was 6:39pm and he really didn't want to be late. Knocking softly he whispered.

"Star? Starfire? You done yet? Dudette?"

No reply, he tapped her door again.

"Dudetteeeeee? You alive in there?"

He tapped harder.

"Dudette? Come on! I don't want to go on my own." he begged, knocking even harder this time.

"You shouldn't stalk on people."

Beast Boy whipped around, Raven was behind him, hand in hand with Colad's. An image he thought he'd never see.

"Dude, dudette! Why is everyone sneaking up on me?" Beast Boy grabbed his waist, protecting himself.

"I could smell you from a mile away." Raven droned at him. Colad gave him a sympathetic smile before walking away with Raven to their rooms. "Have a nice date!" he called behind him as he rounded a corner.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino, he pointed at his target with his horn and gently rushed at the door.

Which opened.

Transforming into himself quickly, Beast Boy landed with a soft landing. Looking around, he saw that Starfire had put on her normal uniform and was standing over him, concerned.

"Are you okay? Friend Beast Boy? You have tumbled." Starfire bent down and lifted him up from under his arm.

"Yeah, just thought you weren't coming. So I kinda tried to slam the door open. Heh." Beast Boy blushed.

"Apologies, I heard you knock, I was in the water of my bath when you knocked on my door. Then I needed to change into my clothes, so it was all in a bit of a rush…" She apologized, not realizing that it wasn't really something that would make him hate her for.

"No need to apologize Star…I just hope you're still coming with me to Pam's." He smiled, eyes dazzling.

"Why, of course! What vehicle shall we be escorted in?"

"Well…I fancied flying, but we'll probably just borrow Robin's motorcycle. I'm sure he won't mind." Beast Boy chuckled a little. _Kidding yourself much?_

Starfire put a strand of her fair hair behind her ear before nodding at the window. "I do not mind flight, are we planning to departure now?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Right this instance."

Starfire walked towards her window, lifted up the latch and pushed the window open with force.

"Whoa, rusty windows. Want some help with them one day?" Beast Boy asked, walking beside her towards the window.

"Hmm, no thank you friend. I will ask Friend Robin if he has any time on his hands, thank you friend for the offer." And with that she jumped off her window ledge and flew outside waiting for him in mid-air.

"Oh…Okay…" Beast Boy muttered before transforming into a hawk and flying out of the window at Starfire's side. Not even knowing, that in the shadows was someone watching them…

"Don't get _too_ close Beast Boy…It'll be the last thing you ever do." Robin grunted, pounding his fist against his hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who would think that a bunch of losers would create a massive base in the sky? Sounds godly, only Blood could of created this." Jinx felt the base's wall. "Weird…The stuff that's holding it up is made from clouds?" Jinx's eyes squinted around the whole base.

"Ooh, techy stuff." Kid Flash cooed, poking his finger in and out of the wall's. "Stop messing around!" He felt her hand impact against the back of his head.

"We've got to get in there without being seen!" She whispered irritably in his ear. Kid Flash slicked his pink hair back and moved his eyebrows up and down, confidence seeping through his skin.

"Just watch us." He took a quick grab of her hand and raced up the front door of the entrance, past the bewildered guards, past the learning students and into one of the darkest rooms Jinx had ever seen.

"How the hell can you see in the dark?" She whispered.

"I can't." Kid Flash's confidence had vanished by the sounds of his not normal panicky voice.

"That helps!" She groaned, powering up her magic to create a light source. She screamed and was silenced by Kid Flash as he placed his mouth over hers. She felt her mouth follow his, she had never actually been kissed properly before and secretly, she was enjoying it…

However when they let go of each other, she was wringing with rage.

"What the hell was that for?" she whispered furiously at him. He just smirked.

"Don't act like you didn't like it…" He winked.

"What if I did? I mean! That's not even the point! We're supposed to be getting Bumble Bee! Not making out in dark places!

Jinx saw him reach over to something and pressed his finger on it. A light flickered on.

"How about in light places then?"

"Oh my god, you're an idiot. -"

"I heard someone in there! Open the door!" they heard voices coming through the other side of the door.

"Kid!"

Kid Flash once more grabbed Jinx's hand and speeded out of the door as the guards opened it. He ran until he found a main map centre, waiting until everyone had gone to their lessons he and Jinx creeped up to it.

"Hah! How stupid are they? Putting a prisoner's cell on the map is just so stupid it's unbelievable. Now I know where your brain comes from Jinx." Kid Flash laughed, grabbed her hand AGAIN and rushed down the hallways, dodging each H.I.V.E member with accuracy.

"Will you slow down? I can't run as fast as you!" She yelled, practically being dragged along by him.

"Oh okay! I'll speed down to your running level."

He immediately stopped. And each H.I.V.E member that was hanging around there saw them.

"Kid! Go! Fast! Run!" She muttered under her breath, kicking him in the shins.

"But you said run at your speed level!" he winced, rubbing his shins.

"Then why are you-" Finally catching on she grabbed his hand and stepped on his foot. "Run! NOW!"

"Right!" Kid Flash zoomed past more of the H.I.V.E students, almost colliding with Mammoth as he dodged past the giant that was in front of him.

"You idiot! They're going to get Brother Blood! We need to find Bumble Bee and get out of here! And fast!" Jinx shouted in his ear as they swung around a corner.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Kid Flash dived under the legs of the now fully awake SeeMore.

"Woohoo!" He yelled, laughing as he spun out of reach of the nearest H.I.V.E members.

"Will you stop showing off?" Jinx muttered. Kid Flash ignored her, grinning as he looked behind himself to check on her.

"Flash!" Jinx suddenly shouted, trying to pull him back except that she was way to late to stop him bang into…

"Why, Kid Flash…Jinx…" Brother Blood's dark eyes, filled with amusement watched them.

Kid Flash, who was looking at Brother Blood's chest, looked up. Wide eyed. "Uhh…What big eyes you have?" When Brother Blood didn't answer. Kid Flash edged closer to Jinx's hand.

"Before you run, Kid Flash. Tell me what your importance of almost destroying my base are?" Brother Blood glided forward, his hands twitching angrily.

"Uh, well. If you want to know why we are here…" Kid Flash tugged at his chin nervously, he had to act. And fast.

"Yes?" Blood's deep voice echoed off the yellow walls. Jinx felt a shiver go down her spine. Brother Blood was not a man to be messed with.

"You'll have to lean in closer, because I don't want your students thinking it's something to do with them…" Kid Flash's eyes looked her up and down, begging her for assistance. To his dismay she shook her head and looked down at her shoes.

"Hmm, why would they think it's about them, Kid Flash?" Blood's voice was getting suspicious by the second.

"Well, no offence, they aren't that beautiful. I wonder where they get that from." Kid Flash winked at him.

Blood stepped forward, his eyes red and ready to strike him like a laser. Before Blood could step any further, he was knocked off his feet by a blast that hit him square in the chest. Jinx and Kid Flash both turned their heads towards the area where the blast he come from and right in front of them was a surprised but a very much alive Bumble Bee.

"Let's get out of here!" Bumble Bee yelled, grabbing her weapons she proceeded through the yellow halls, a startled Jinx and Kid not so far behind.

"How did YOU escape?" Jinx panted, catching up with Bumble Bee in a few seconds thanks to Kid Flash.

"A chisel and a hammer." Bumble Bee said, stepping forward and looking around cautiously.

Kid Flash scoffed. "You have to be kidding."

Bumble Bee turned around, showing her scarred arms and face.

"Okay, so you AREN'T kidding. But how come it only took you 3 weeks to make a tunnel?" Kid Flash winced as he saw Bumble Bee move her face, it was twisted in pain.

"It didn't, and I didn't build a tunnel, I found a trap door." She rolled her eyes as she saw both of them look at her, confused. "You know what a trap door is…Right?"

Jinx laughed. "Duh, he means isn't that a bit of a coincidence. There being a trap door."

"You sayin' I'm a liar?" Bumble Bee glowered.

"No, I'm just saying it was unlikely for it to happen." Jinx began, her voice trailing off.

"Is it just me…Or is it cold in here?" Kid Flash asked, rubbing his upper arms roughly.

"It's not just you…" Bumble Bee said, looking up, left, right and down…

_Down_

"Oh my god! We're falling!" Screamed Bumble Bee, panicking straight away.

And sure enough. When Jinx and Kid Flash both looked down. They saw themselves heading right into the city streets by the sea…

"Will the water wash out the pink?" Kid Flash asked humbly

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We'll have the normal Pam." Terra smiled at the mid aged lady as she swung on her chair, Aqualad to her right, Beast Boy to her left and Starfire to Beast Boy's right.

"So, what's up guys? How have you been? And Hi Star!" Terra called to the alien, waving.

Starfire was shaken away from her thoughts, bringing herself back she jumped off her seat and hugged Terra tightly.

"Friend Terra! It is pleasantry to see you. And to you too…Aqualad." Starfire blushed quickly before running to her seat again beside Beast Boy.

"Uh, thanks Starfire. Another bruise for the collection!" Terra smiled and chuckled as Starfire smiled back - the alien really had no idea what Terra had meant.

"Hey Starfire, not talked for a long time haven't we?" Grinned Aqualad, bending over everyone to shake Starfire's hand.

"Not for a very long time." She giggled. Beast Boy frowned, gulped and turned to face his pie that had just been delivered to him.

He felt a warm hand on his, he looked up to see Starfire, smiling at him. Comforting him in a way only she could see, she could see that it was hurting him to see Terra with Aqualad, like it had been hard for her to see Robin with Kitten; though Robin wasn't really keen on her. Spearing his pie, he shoved it in his mouth, chewing slowly, one eye on Terra and another on Starfire. Starfire was copying him, trying to be comforting. Whilst Terra kept looking at him to Aqualad's dismay.

"Beast Boy? You okay?" Terra grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm fine…" Beast Boy felt a lump in his throat come as he kept hearing his own words all over again.

'_No wonder Terra dumped you…'_

_**CRASH!**_

**(Ooh, a cliff hanger. You'll be awesomely surprised at what happened. Believe me. It took me five minutes to think what bad could happen. Well, it's not exactly bad…I should stop shouldn't I? Read and Review please. Worked on Unfortunate Feelings before I did Lost In Love so yeah. I'm not rushing Honestly. I'll be writing the 3****rd**** chapter tomorrow. And probably will get it finished by Friday or Monday. Love you reviewers! And readers too!)**


	3. Trapped In Heaven

**(Okay guys, I know what you're going to say. Why the hell was there hardly BBxStar in the last chapter. Well…I don't exactly know. I just didn't want to be narrow minded. So I spreaded my story out a little. This chapter will be a WHOLE BBxStar with only just a little, incy wincy, tiny winy BBxTerra. Enjoy! This is also going to be a VERY short chapter.)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Trapped In Heaven**

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open, wearily he looked around. Pam's roof had caved in and debris was scattered all around him. Grunting, Beast Boy tried to push himself out of the wreckage to shout for help and to check for survivors however he was forced back down as he winced in pain. Looking down he gasped - one of the beams of the roof had been sliced in half, making the ends all jagged. It was stuck in his leg. It wasn't a serious injury but he was to scared to move, that beam could be stopping blood spurting out and causing himself to lose more and more blood. "Fuck."

He flinched as the beam made a sudden movement. Crawling out of the rubble, he saw Starfire. Her arms had thousands of little cuts, nothing that serious either to be honest.

"Star!" Beast Boy called, throwing his communication T gadget at her. "Call Robin!" he begged, rubbing his leg. Starfire looked up at him, her eyes bright green. She blasted the wreckage around him away before crawling up besides him, the communicator in her hand.

Dialling the T Tower wasn't as easy as expected.

"The signal?" Beast Boy asked, making a grab for it.

"No, it is just slow." Starfire sat down, resting her chin on her knees, she waited until Colad's face appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU - Oh hey Starfire, what's up?"

"We are trapped! Me, Beast Boy, Terra, Aqualad and maybe some others too! We need help immediately." Starfire commanded urgently, flipping the lid closed she turned to Beast Boy.

"You always seem to get yourself hurt these days, friend…" She muttered, shuffling up to him.

"I'm a bad luck magnet." Beast Boy mumbled, cringing a little.

Starfire exhaled nosily.

"I too friend."

Beast Boy looked up at her, surprised. Personally, he thought that Starfire had the most perfect life in the universe where he was involved.

"Not in love life you're not!" He grumbled, grabbing his stomach as it moaned hungrily at him. "Shoulda eaten that pie when I had the chance." he chuckled.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled. "You are funniest in the most silliest situations."

"This situation is between life and death!" countered Beast Boy, smiling all the same.

"If you wish so. Would you like to talk?" Starfire said straightforwardly.

"Uhh, I dunno. Let me think on that one. Sure Star." Beast Boy lied down, hands behind his head. He patted to a side beside him. Starfire joined him, together they looked at the stars into the night. Remembering that people were still in there, Beast Boy leant up.

"We can't talk! We've got to find the others! We need to find Terra and Aqualad and anyone else who could of survived!" Beast Boy pointed at a patch of area where people could be buried underneath. "Quick, Star! Try that patch over there. I'll use my eyes and try to scout any skin possible."

Leaning back up slowly, Starfire crept on her hands and knees to the patch of ruins that Beast Boy had pointed out to her and started searching. She dug deeper and deeper into the remains, only coming up with pieces of wood and brick. Suddenly, she felt flesh. Forgetting her senses she quickly pulled the debris away from the unlucky victim.

"Friend! I have seemed to find a person from the McDonalds advert." Starfire called behind her, checking the casualty's body for any bleeding.

"Huh? You mean Mr McDonald?" Beast Boy squinted his eyes at the figure she was checking. Laughing at his alien friend silently as the figure came into view more clearly.

"Starfire! That's not Mr McDonald! It's Kid Flash!" Beast Boy pulled on one of the wooden beams that was up above his head to lift himself up.

"Oh, he looks like Mr McDonald…" She tilted her head at the limp figure in her arms.

"Bring him over here Star! I'll keep him company until the rest come, knowing Colad he probably had to go back to get his gel for his hair!" Beast Boy coughed as he laughed. It hurt to laugh now.

"You should not mock Friend Colad's hair…It is very…Pretty?" Starfire laughed quietly to herself.

Beast Boy on the other had, threw spit as he laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach again and wince.

"Mine's prettier!" Beast Boy leered at her.

"Much prettier, friend?" Starfire muttered, grabbing Kid by his waist and pulling him closer and closer towards Beast Boy.

"Sorry Star, I wish I could help but I can't move…" Beast Boy apologized, his eyes almost fluttering shut.

"There is no need to be sorry friend. Things happen that we cannot change, it is what friend Raven say's is called Life." Starfire titled her head towards the green changeling, sighing as she saw him wince as the wooden beam moved. "Friend?"

Beast Boy reached up towards his nose and itched it anxiously.

"Yeah?" He replied, wishing he could scratch his foot that was beginning to infuriate him.

"I still wish to talk."

Beast Boy was astonished that she wished to talk to him now, in this situation that he and her was in.

"Later Star, we need to save everyone first." Beast Boy made a grab for one of the bricks that was beside him. "Then we'll talk." He added.

"It is important, friend…" Starfire persisted, throwing Kid Flash near Beast Boy's legs roughly.

"If it's important then tell me. What is it?" Beast Boy exhaled deeply before looking at his alien friend.

"Well, friend I think that I should tell you how I -"

Suddenly, without warning, a huge pile of rubble from what was left of the roof broke apart and fell down onto Starfire's body.

"…STAR!" Beast Boy yelled, trying desperately to jump forwards.

Silence…Nothing. She had to be knocked out, she would have blasted through the wreckage that had been created by now.

"Starfire…? You've got to be alright Star! I know I never said it but you are my best friend! Starfire!" He yowled. "Forget this!" Beast Boy grabbed the wooden beam morphed into a panda and lifted it over his head. Aiming he threw it at what was left of the walls that was in front of him.

Without delay, blood spurted out of his leg. Grunting, he put his hand over his leg.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Beast Boy cried, his mind swirling with ideas that would be impossible to follow out if he kept losing blood like this.

"Come on! Dudes! I need help! Please?! My friend's in there! HELP!"

Beast Boy growled at himself, this was pointless. "Okay! So don't help me!"

Beast Boy felt his heart beat frantically against his chest, he was afraid however not for himself. For the people that lay under the remains. Badly injured or even worse…

"Listen! Dudes! Dudettes! If you can hear me, then make some kind of signal because I'm going to get you out. You're all going to fine! I promise! Because…I'm Beast Man! And I'm going to get you all out. Alive!" Beast Boy cried out. His eyes moving around the debris. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left - Movement.

"Hello? Can you talk to me? I'm here! Just follow my voice, can you get out?" Beast Boy winced as he shifted himself forward on his bottom.

"Beast Boy…?" a soft voice called out from under the shards of stone.

Beast Boy recognised that voice anyway and instantly pelted himself forward towards the sound - his hand still over his leg.

"Terra! Terra! Are you okay?" Beast Boy called, slugging himself forward. He transformed into a gigantic gorilla then swiftly chucked the bits of metal and stone out of the way of the captive Terra. He transformed back. In front of him was a blonde haired, sparkly blue eyed and a beautiful girl that he knew to be Terra. Beast Boy looked her over, not a single scar on her perfect body. Without any hesitation, he pulled her out from the rubble that was enclosed near her.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked, concern filled his uneasy voice. Terra leaped forward and put her arms around Beast Boy's neck, hugging him hard.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Terra tightened her hold on his neck, squeezing him so hard he wheezed a little.

"Terra -" He wheezed, finding it hard to breathe. Terra let go of him. For some reason…She look terrified.

"Sorry!" Terra shouted, her eyes closed.

"Terra…What's wrong?" Beast Boy touched her hand, pushing on her fingers lightly - comfortingly.

"Who said something was wrong? Just…Let's try and get out of here." She turned away, shivering slightly. Beast Boy wasn't sure if it was anger or she was just very cold. Never the less, his mind wondered back on Starfire.

"We need to find the others! Try and get help if you want but I'm going to get Starfire…" Terra touched his arm and tried to pull him away from the remains of the building.

"She's gone Beast Boy…" Terra cooed, still struggling to pull him away. Beast Boy pulled his arm away, his gaze turning into a man that was determined to find someone that he would not give up looking for until he found them. "No matter what it takes." His steely glare vanished as he limped towards the remains where he believed Starfire would be.

Terra blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. She watched in awe as Beast Boy fought against his leg's will to search for the young Tamaranian girl underneath the building.

"You must really like her, huh?" Terra chuckled dryly. She felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest…This was jealousy?

Beast Boy looked up, his ears had pricked up. He looked half shocked, half embarrassed. Terra knew this look. She had once owned that very look when she had met him and Colad. Both were very cute, she had fallen in a deep crush with the green changeling when Slade had come to her. She had hidden it well from her old master however she knew that somewhere he had seen it, seen the love she held for her old master's enemy. As for Colad, it had been a on and off crush. It had meant nothing. Kind of. Seeing him with Raven put her off him for a while. Colad had been in amazement at her - making what people would call her arch enemy Raven defensive of him.

"What?" Beast Boy broke her out of her trance, he's face was not contorted in confusion and what looked like…Fear?

"I said, you must like her, huh?" Terra repeated herself, giggling inside as Beast Boy's face changed again.

"We're just friends! Nothing more! Jesus, why is everyone acting like I like her! When I don't! She's just one of my best friends! Like my sister, actually." Beast Boy argued. He turned his attention back to moving the fragments of glass, stone and wood.

Terra broke out in a huge smile.

"I said _like_. Not love."

Terra shuffled forward, spotted Kid Flash and looked him up and down. Hm. Not her type.

"Same thing with you." Snorted Beast Boy, his anger rising by the second. Terra blew a raspberry behind his back before continuing to look at Kid Flash with disinterest.

"Oh god, please don't say you're still angry with me because I said to Colad that I liked his uniform." Terra rolled her eyes. Immature much?

"No, you just flirt a lot. I feel bad for Aqualad, he likes you a lot and you just flirt with other guys." Beast Boy had no idea how he was getting angry. All he knew was that he had had enough of pretending.

"I don't flirt. It's called being friendly!" Terra bickered at him. Beast Boy felt like he was going to say something that WOULD upset her, he wanted to say it so badly…He denied that pleasure to himself, so he just came back with a weak reply of. "Sure thing, dudette."

Beast Boy kept digging, his hands hoping to touch flesh anytime soon. Afterwards, he did feel flesh. But it was just Terra. Now offering to help him dig for survivors. Every few minutes she would look at his knee, her eyes full of sympathy and ask him if he was alright. Beast Boy still had one hand covering his leg - which was making his green hand become red.

"Aqualad? Starfire? Anyone?" Beast Boy called again. He knew it was hopeless, nobody could hear them under the building.

"Star…? Dudette? Starfire…?" Beast Boy whispered, peering through any of the holes he could see.

"Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy turned his head towards her.

"Terra…I'm sorry." He replied, knowing that this would be about what he had said to her. Now he thought about it. It was just because he was jealous…Maybe.

Terra looked into his green eyes, she smiled. Touching his hand which was covering his bleeding leg.

"You'll be okay, I've seen people with worse cuts." Terra comforted him, hoping that her eyes didn't betray her.

"Duh. Terra, try lift up these rocks. And don't throw them near Kid Flash." Beast Boy commanded lightly.

She nodded. Concentrating on the mixed sizes of rocks that was in there way, Terra summoned all her strength and lifted the rocks high up into the air. She gently placed them by the side of her, making sure she wasn't trapping Kid Flash in the process.

They found two people. Both weren't Starfire.

"Bee and…Jinx?" Beast Boy whispered, shocked to see the pink haired ex villain underneath it all. **(Haha, that's right! If you really have no idea how Jinx, Bee and Kid got there…-.- Re Read!)**

"They're both alright, just knocked out. That's good, or I think they'd be to shocked to move." Terra said, gently putting each of her hands under Bumble Bee's and Jinx's armpits and lifting them out.

"They may not look like it, but they are tougher than they look Terra." Beast Boy snorted. Terra rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I get the point."

Beast Boy took both of the unconscious girls from Terra. Lifting them both over his shoulder with one hand he crawled towards Kid Flash, his body still limp although when Beast Boy looked closer he could see the guy was still breathing as he watched his chest go up and down.

Lying them down, Beast Boy turned back to help Terra find Starfire. "Found anything?" He called towards Terra, still lifting bits of rock. "No, no, no, no and No…Wait!" Beast Boy threw his body at Terra with all his might. He wasn't far off from where Terra was so he started to use his body to wriggle right near Terra's knees where he could see a what looked like lifeless body of Starfire.

Urgently, Beast Boy rushed to the young Tamaran's side, brushing away the hard metal that surrounded them like getting rid of dust.

"Starfire! Star? Are you…?" Beast Boy felt his hand go to her chest. _Pump, pump, pump…_Beast Boy sighed…

"Thank god." Terra raised her eyebrows, amused at how much her green skinned friend had changed over the last few months.

Terra felt a hand grab her shoulder, her head turned.

"Oh…Hey Lycan boy." Terra was finding herself blush hysterically for no reason that she could explain properly.

A confused look Colad just blinked at her and turned his gaze towards the changeling. "I'm guessing the date didn't go very well then?" Colad chuckled weakly as Beast Boy gave him a look to kill. "Uh…Obviously not."

Beast Boy pointed to the three unconscious bodies that were lying in a corner right below Colad. "Some people there."

Colad turned his face towards them. "Hm. Least they found Bumble Bee. BB?" Colad jumped off the hill of metal and wood scraps and sprinted towards Beast Boy - who was still holding Starfire.

"Beast Boy? Man! You're bleeding. What in Azarath's - Oops. I mean. What in my name happened to you?" Colad bent over Beast Boy's leg, massaging his chin with his hand.

"Long story. I just wanna get out of here, dude." Beast Boy groaned. Colad narrowed his eyes, focusing clearly on what he could see of Beast Boy's leg.

"Get rid of that hand off that leg for a sec." Beast Boy did as he was told, his expression worried. "Hold still." Colad focused harder and harder. Until the golden energy he possessed shot out of his eyes onto Beast Boy's leg. Scrunching up his eyes, Beast Boy turned away, thinking that there would be quite a lot of pain.

" You know, you can look."

Beast Boy opened both of his eyes, inch by inch. His leg was better, no bleeding and no pain whatsoever!

"Dude! Who learnt you that?! Oh lemme guess. Raven." Beast Boy grinned. Colad yawned. "Maybe."

"Can we just get out of here?" Terra piped up, watching the two boys talk all that time.

"Yes…You can Terra."

All of them looked up. On top of the rubble piles was Robin, Raven, Drake, Cyborg and Leon. All looking worried.

"Woohoo! Dude!" Beast Boy whooped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beast Boy was sitting up on the roof top. His leg was starting to twinge a little now however he didn't mind, he had a lot to thank Colad for. He also had to thank Raven for thwacking Terra for looking at Colad more than once and he also had to thank Cyborg for thwacking Robin just for being Robin.

He smiled to himself, he was enjoying life at the moment. Even if he was getting battered on the way. Beast Boy had left to go to the roof top from the medical room where Starfire had been treated along with Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad (who they had found before looking for them) and Bumble Bee meanwhile Terra had gone home to wait for Aqualad to come home. Yep, this was a good ol' life. When he thought really hard about it…Hhm….Yes…

"Friend!" A voice shouted behind him.

Beast Boy jumped out of his thoughts back into reality. Turning around he saw the bright Tamaranian girl bounce towards him, her medical gown covering her feet. His smile turned into a giant grin.

"Starfire! How are you?" He asked as she sat down next to him on the roof. Her smile seemed to light the whole sky.

"I am fine, thanks to you friend. Friend Colad and Friend Cyborg told me how you did not let me go until I got to the medical room. Many thanks friend, many thanks." Starfire beamed at him, her eyes glancing around at the night. Beast Boy gave her a side ways glance, also looking at the night.

"It's no big deal…" He muttered, his insides tightening. "You look tired Star…" He added. This would defiantly change the subject.

"I am, friend. Would you mind if I did this?" Starfire leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and before Beast Boy could even say anything…Fell asleep.

Beast Boy smiled and patted his knee. "I guess I could stay up here all night then…"

**(Yay! Don't you just love happy endings? Wait, this isn't the end! No fricken way! I plan to do at least 15 chapters…Or maybe 10...What do you guys think? 10? 15? Anyway! Please review. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow and may get it finished on Tuesday or maybe Monday. Love ya guys! ;D)**


	4. Competition For A Star

_**(I'm so glad at how many hits I've had on my story. Very happy on that. Please, review if you want to though. Not saying that I hate hits on my story. I love all the people who look at my story. It'd be nice if you reviewed so I can thank you though. Love you guys!)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Competition For A Star**_

Raven frowned. "Would you mind turning your stupid game down? I'm trying to read." Her monotone voice travelled towards the four boys and the unmoving Tamaranian girl - who was cheering for Robin. Unsurprisingly. Colad turned his head first, muttering the word 'sorry' and then turning away to shout at Cyborg for taking advantage of him while he had his back turned.

"Dude! This is slamming! With Colad gone! Now I can rescue the hot girl!" Beast Boy grinned as his player jumped off the building to land on a car which he knew would be taking him to the person they had to find. Colad crossed his arms, blowing on his hair, making it fly up in the air, a scowl plastered on his handsome face.

"Don't be a sore loser man…" Cyborg whispered. "Yo!" He yelled as the controller dropped to the ground with a thud. Angrily, Cyborg turned on the lycanthrope, his eyes blazed with vengeance. Colad shook his head. "Don't look at me." Colad pointed to the screen, sniggering. "Oh and you kind of just…died." Whirling around, Cyborg's face fell as his character slowly faded off the screen. Grinding his teeth, he leaned back, arms also crossed. "Goodfornothingdirtyfleabag…" Cyborg muttered. Colad winked at him, turning his gaze on the purple haired girl, reading her book silently.

Beast Boy let one of his eyes lazily turn towards Robin, he was working hard trying to catch up with him. Smirking, Beast Boy waited purposely for the Teen Titan's leader to catch up with him. Robin wasn't surprised at this. Never the less he taunted the green skinned boy. "What's up? Given up already?" Robin laughed as he over took Beast Boy's player with ease.

Beast Boy's eyes moved faster than light, quickly pushing the buttons, he did a massive combo that knocked Robin straight off the racing cars, onto the pavement. Sweat pasted on his forehead, Beast Boy jumped from car to car, Robin's character trying to catch up in vain.

Raven rolled her eyes. It was stupid how much time boys used with their precious Game stations.

Starfire didn't know who to support now. Beast Boy was doing so well. He was a much better player than Robin could ever be, yet she was cheering for the boy wonder. Was it because she sympathized him?

Robin gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let Beast Boy win! Not even if it killed him! Remembering that his character had a power bonus, Robin used it as his advantage. Using the bonus for speed, Robin pressed the top button and he soared right over Beast Boy.

Colad grimaced. He looked over towards Starfire. And grinned. The young Tamaranian couldn't decide who to cheer for anymore. Looking towards the big screen, he silently urged Beast Boy on. "Cmon, you tofu animal."

Cyborg yawned. "I'm getting a sandwich. Not like you needed to know…But whatever."

Beast Boy plummeted the controls rapidly. This wasn't friendly competition anymore. Robin had been acting strange with him…Ever since he and Starfire had gone on a 'date'. It hadn't even been a proper date, just a friendly date. This was a competition over something that was precious. It was a competition for Starfire… "_Wait, wait, wait. For Starfire? What are you on Beast Boy? We're just friends! Duh!"_ Beast Boy could see the girl that they had to race to and Robin was right in front of her. Sighing, Beast Boy just rested his chin on his hand. "No point. Robin's won."

Colad chuckled. "You don't say."

A bright gold 6 letter word came up big on the screen of the Teen Titans television.

**WINNER!**

Robin punched the air, laughing at his victory and Beast Boy's weakly defeat. "Woohoo!" Robin turned his head at the defeated Changeling. A evil grin spread to each corner of his face. Laughing even more, Robin took Starfire by the waist and hugged her. "Hey Star! Wanna go out later?" Robin asked her, his evil grin turning into a bright, friendly and welcoming gentle smile.

Starfire felt Robin's hand grow tighter around her waist. Resisting the urge to pull away, she gulped and very bravely shook her head. "No thank you friend, I have other matters to attend to." And with that Starfire turned away. Yet, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder which belonged to nobody else but the now vicious looking Robin. "Please. I want to talk about…Well. I'll tell you when we get there and nobody's around…" Robin blushed a little, twiddling his thumbs cautiously.

Cyborg found himself looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eyes dilated at that…Mumbling he turned away to restart the game and practice. Ooh no, not now. Not ever.

"Yo, Robbie. Why can't you declare your undying love for Star in front of us, huh? And don't give me the 'It wasn't about me liking Star cause I don't' crap." 1 to Cyborg - 0 to Robin. Cyborg felt the changeling spin round. Cyborg smiled to himself. _"That kid…Owes me big time."_

Robin gave Cyborg the look he done for so many months. The look clearly said. 'Cy! Aren't you supposed to be on my team here?' _"No way…"_ Cyborg thought to himself, his expression not changing one bit.

Raven had joined the group, her eyebrows raised at the commotion that was clearly shaping into place. She caught Colad's eye. He winked at her. Then shifted his eyes at the transformer that was beside her, watching Cyborg and Robin wide eyed. Raven got the message in less than 5 seconds. With a quick swipe of her foot…

"OUC-" Beast Boy began however his mouth was covered by the grey hands of Raven - who then whispered something in his ear.

"Ooh…Oh. Right…I've got it!" Beast Boy nodded his head as the plan was formed into his brain. Walking confidently over, his head bobbing, Beast Boy walked right in the middle of the fury of Robin and Cyborg. Holding his hands up in the air, he took a bow and gestured at Starfire, who was looking at one boy to the other.

"Dudette! Come on, let's go fix your windows!"

Starfire beamed at him - mostly because he had solved the problem of going somewhere with Robin. However, just as the changeling and the young alien was about to depart to Starfire's room. Robin raced in front of them, his tools ready at hand.

"I'll do it Star!" Robin insisted, grabbing Starfire's hand and leading her towards the alien's room. They could hear Starfire's shouts of. "Please, friend Robin! Friend Beast Boy offered first!"

Silence…

"Well, wasn't that romantic…" Raven's drone voice spoke first. Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder…Beast Boy groaned and tugged his ears once more. _"Dude! What's even wrong with me? I don't know why I care…"_ Beast Boy's trail of thought was interrupted by the noise of Colad tripping over the wires of the controls. Cyborg brought something behind his robotic back. A box of Tofu. Smiling, Cyborg pulled on Beast Boy's cheeks and cooed. "Now who say's, Cyborg can't be nice?" Laughing madly, Cyborg joined Colad back to the Game Station, with Raven in her usual spot, reading her usual book. Beast Boy sighed. He walked over towards the sofa, his ears drooping sadly…He couldn't let the other's see that though, he didn't want anyone to think anything fishy was going on. Even though there wasn't anything fishy going on! _"Beast Boy dude. You've just confused me." his own conscience yelled at him. "Dude! You're confused?!" he found himself shouting at himself. "If only there was another competition…With out people pressurizing you…I would win him…" he continued to think._ Beast Boy yawned unexpectedly. He couldn't give a damn what was going on inside Starfire's room…He didn't give a damn…They were probably laughing and joking…Or something like that. He felt something collide with his brain…Wincing, Beast Boy grabbed his head and staggered to his knees. Looking around, nobody had moved.

"Dudes! Dudette! What's wrong? Has monkey's jumped in your brains or something and turned you into zombies that's going to take over the Earth but first you're going to kill me because I fed you tofu!?" Beast Boy breathed deeply, looking at the faces of them all. Waving his hand in front of their faces, poking them in the eye and even kicking them anywhere that would be necessary. No response. By the looks of it…Even though he didn't want to believe it…

They were frozen. Panic. Beast Boy jumped up from the sofa. He needed to know if everyone was frozen. Sprinting towards Starfire's room, Beast Boy held tightly onto the walls to steady himself. Growling as he proceeded further and further towards the Tamaranian's bedroom, he noticed that his vision was blurred, maybe it was a side effect of shock…Unlikely, but not impossible.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled, halting at her door. Turning to face her room's door. Beast Boy banged his fists down onto the door. Starfire's name plate was sliding off the door, yet no answer. "Robin!" Beast Boy couldn't believe he wanted the boy wonder to be okay. "Time to be a rhino again." Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, blowing out of his nostrils - grinding the floor with his feet. Beast Boy leaped at the door.

And then the door opened.

Morphing back into his human self quickly, Beast Boy landed with a soft _flump_! He didn't care though, he was so happy that someone was unfrozen. Looking up to see who he hoped to be…

Robin.

"Oh…It's you." Beast Boy spat. Turning away, he walked out of the room. Twirling back round to see Robin again, Beast Boy leaned on the wall, a glint in his green eyes.

"Are you the only one unfrozen?" Robin's voice commanded sternly, he was still pissed at him. Beast Boy nodded, folding his arms. Eyes not leaving that mask. Robin shook his head. "Shame." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is a shame. Red crest."

"Green thing."

"Birdie."

Robin raised one of his eyebrows, mask never leaving eyes. Beast Boy didn't take any notice, he was still wondering what he could have said to make things freeze…_ "Colad likes hair gel."_ No, it couldn't be that… _"Jinx and Kid Flash sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ Could that be it? No._ "If only there was another competition…Without people pressurizing you…I would win…"_ Beast Boy wondered how that could of made all of the Teen Titans apart from him and Birdie turn to ice? Then it hit him…

"I challenge you!" Beast Boy declared. Eyebrows raised knowingly. This was going to be cool. "Three challenges…That's how we get out! One of us needs to win or lose and then poof! We're outta here, everyone unfreezes!! I challenge you, bird boy!" Beast Boy leaped forward, chest puffed out. Robin could hardly contain his laughter. He smirked at the changeling. "For Starfire?" Robin stepped forward, his hand was out…As if he was going to shake that guy's hand…Without attending to, Beast Boy grasped hands with Robin, eye to mask and whispered severely. "For Starfire." Beast Boy scrunched his eyes up, quickly adding. "I mean, just to get out of here…Me and Star are just friends Robin. I dunno why you think any different." Robin turned his head away from the green skinned boy who he was starting to despise so much over the last few weeks. "What do we have to do? To start a challenge?" Robin asked the empty corridor in front of him. As you would have thought, nobody answered Robin's question. Beast Boy shrugged. "I thought you were the leader…Shouldn't you ought to know?" Beast Boy sniffed. Robin quickly turned around, teeth surprisingly bared. Striding forward, his anger clearly shown in his clenched fists. Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him high until Beast Boy was just about eye level with him. "If we're going to get out of here! Then we've got to at least act like friends." Robin dropped Beast Boy to the floor with a thud, quickly turning back around to think even more about how to get out of here - it seemed mainly just impossible.

"Round 1: Hand-to-Hand Combat…Let the challenge begin!" A voice rang in both of the boy's heads. Beast Boy scratched his head questioningly.

"Dude…What the heck was - dude!" Beast Boy dodged a flying roundhouse kick that was coming towards him. "Uh…Robin?" Beast Boy dodged a punch again that was coming to his face. "Dude! What the hell are you doing this for?" Beast Boy felt something inside him begin to burst and whatever it was…He didn't like it. Narrowing his eyes, Beast Boy focused on the Boy Wonder as once again sprung at the changeling with a dragon's fist which Beast Boy had tried to teach Starfire with failure as a result. Just remembering that memory made Beast Boy focus even more on defeating Robin, he wasn't going to lose this time. For nobody. Grabbing Robin's flying fist that was soaring towards his head, Beast Boy swung the Boy Wonder over his head and then back onto the floor with a hard landing which would make the birdie sore in the morning.

Robin slowly got up. Beast Boy's move had surprised him, he was astounded that Beast Boy could even come up with a defence like that. Moaning slightly, Robin looked up in the green eyes of Beast Boy - the boy was towering over Robin forebodingly. Thinking quickly, Robin focused on Beast Boy's feet. With his tongue in his cheek, Robin quickly swiped at Beast Boy's feet. Making the changeling topple on Robin's back in which Robin - now fully prepared - stood up. Making the transformer fall down onto the stone ground…Hard. A rage boiled inside the Titan's leader as he looked down at the green skinned boy who was slowly and weakly trying to stagger up to carry on with the rest of the fight. The rage bubbled more and more inside Robin's brain…Pictures of them together…It was wrong! It was him and Starfire…Nobody else could change that! With a roar, Robin slammed his foot down onto Beast Boy's head…Kneeling down on Beast Boy's neck, Robin added more pressure each time he lifted his knee. Forcing a teeth bared grin he whispered in the green skinned boy's ear. "Give in?"

Beast Boy felt himself lose more air each time he tried to breathe. He knew he was choking and this is what he dreaded the most. The last thing he would see. It wouldn't be Raven making a sarcastic comment about his looks. It wouldn't be Colad planning to annoy Raven in any way possible. It wouldn't be Cyborg shouting at Robin for spoiling the game for him and it certainly wouldn't be Starfire hugging him tight towards her chest. Instead, it would be the Boy Wonder's cruel voice in his ear and the sight of his own blood on the reflective floor. The look on his terrified face. For a second. For one crazy second. Beast Boy wished that Robin would get it over with, he didn't have all day; well, he did actually. Then he remembered someone…And that changed everything. Grasping Robin's knee, Beast Boy flung the Boy Wonder over his head as far as he could until Robin stopped half way down the corridor.

"Winner: Beast Boy! Congratulations. Next Round in 10 minutes." The voice pounded in Beast Boy's ears. Sinking to his knees. Beast Boy rubbed his torso, massaging them for the next…Whatever was going to happen next. Robin had disappeared, probably training for the next battle or something…That didn't bother Beast Boy - not one bit. In stead of preparing for the next battle, Beast Boy went to a room. A room that belonged to none other than Starfire. Sitting on her bed, looking at the frozen alien girl and just being in the same room as the young Tamaranian calmed him down. Starfire was sitting cross legged, her hands tugging at her hair. She had been looking extremely nervous. Beast Boy didn't know why and if it was what he was thinking. He didn't really want to know. Looking over at the window, he saw a box of tools that obviously belonged to Robin. The window was still rusty as a rusted car scrap. Furrowing his eyebrows, Beast Boy had a sudden idea. He leaped off Starfire's bed and scurried over to the tool box, flicking through the tools he finally found a oil can in which he could use. Delicately lifting it up, he gingerly looked through the tool box again to find some wipes or something that he could use to wipe the oil on the window panes. God damn, nothing. Silently apologizing in his head. Beast Boy cut a piece of Starfire's blanket off and started to dab the sheet onto the oil…Praying that Starfire wouldn't kill him when he told her he had to use the sheet because he was to lazy to go find a cloth. Sliding the cloth onto the window panes, he felt the panes become more and more smoother as he cleansed the panes of the rust that was making his hands sticky as he worked.

"Dudette! Do you ever clean your windows? And I always thought you were a clean and a tidy person Star…Dudette?" Beast Boy turned around, still cleaning the panes. Sighing, he looked back at his work. "Oh…That's right…You can't hear me. Can ya Star?" Beast Boy slapped himself. "Dude! Stop talking to yourself, I can't hear myself think!" Rubbing his face with his hands whilst yawning at the same time, Beast Boy groaned, annoyed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Great." He puffed. Oil was splattered all over his face, making him look like a green Dalmatian - with some odd looking ears. At least the windows weren't so rusty anymore…That was one good deed he had done today.

"Round 2: Mind Control…Let the challenge begin!" Beast Boy stepped back, expecting to fall and slip on the tool box that was behind him. In stead he didn't feel anything, nothing at all. Just the ground. Looking around him, he saw something he never thought he'd see - almost as bad as seeing Raven hold hands with Colad.

"Dude…I see flying Slade's…Loads of flying Slade's!" Beast Boy yelped, eyes wide in amazement. "Where am I?" Beast Boy walked through the path that had just appeared. "You are in Robin's head, as he is in yours. The first one to reach the end of the other's saddest and horrifying memories wins the round. However, have no fear. There may be good memories… If you both reach the end at the same time, it shall be a tie and Robin will need to win the next round for it to be a tie. So then there will be one final show down." Beast Boy plugged both of his ears with his fingers. Twitching nervously, Beast Boy carried down on the journey towards Robin's saddest memories. How did he know where to go? Of course there was a sign saying 'Robin's Saddest and Horrifying Memories Here.' Uneasily, Beast Boy walked towards the sign and into it's gates. What first came up was defiantly enough to put Beast Boy in a nerve-wracking state. It happened when Robin was 8 years old. Robin was an acrobat, the youngest of a family act called the 'Flying Graysons.' However, the family had a crisis. A thug named Boss Zuco had been obtaining money from the circus. One night, Boss decided to kill the Boy Wonder's parents…They were named John and Mary Grayson. Beast Boy watched as Boss sabotaged their trapeze equipment as a warning against rebelliousness. Feeling his heart beating rapidly against his chest, Beast Boy ran on. Silently asking for forgiveness off Robin even though he knew that the Boy Wonder had no idea…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin walked down Beast Boy's memories, it had been strange to him at first but now he was getting used to seeing things that he would never see in Beast Boy before. Of course, this wasn't good memories. They were far from good. Robin's scenery changed. Looking around, he was in Africa by the looks of it. A feeling of warmth spread through Robin's body, he knew where was. Exactly where he was. He was in the parts of Upper Lamumba. Straining at the heat, Robin ran through the tropical trees, searching for the unpleasant events that he knew was going to happen. A scream. Robin found himself shouting his usual. Running as fast as he could, Robin pushed through the tress until he came to what looked like a hidden base. Robin stopped instantly as he saw a pretty young woman, with dark hair…A green child in her hands. A young man, smoking a cigar, looking at the woman. Shaking his head.

"Mark!" The woman shouted, her hair flying in her face as she brought the green boy closer to her. "The boy's skin - it's still green!" Robin couldn't believe his eyes, this moment…

The young man stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. Comforting her with his smoke and his gentle eyes. "I don't know why, Marie. Some imperfection in the system. But be glad he's alive!" The man then placed his arms around the woman and hugged her and the young boy. Robin watched as the boy giggled at being close to his parents. The scenery stopped. Only to be placed with another.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beast Boy felt himself kneel down to the young Robin. For the first time in his life, he saw the colour of Robin's eyes, a bright blue.

"Robin?" Beast Boy whispered. Fresh tears going down he's face as he watched the young boy grieve, sobbing as he willed for his dead parents to get up. Looking even more closer at the Boy Wonder, Beast Boy recognised a name planted on the boy's tank top. _Dick Grayson._ Beast Boy smiled a little. At last he knew what to call Robin if he ever had to fight with Robin again…Which he knew would be if he got out of this in time to brag about it. Trying again, Beast Boy boosted up his confidence and held a hand out to the young boy that was snivelling.

"Dick Grayson?" Beast Boy's voice, unusually soft didn't get to the young boy's ears as the boy who Beast Boy knew as Robin wailed and pounded the ground with his fists angrily. Beast Boy felt a weird tingling feeling go through his body, looking down he saw a hand…Right through his chest. "Dude" Beast Boy roared, jumping back. "Dick Grayson…Meet Bruce Wayne…"

Beast Boy watched in astonishment. The dark haired boy looked towards a raven haired man, the boy's expression changed immediately. Sorrow to Rage, the young boy was pulled up by the man and was led away. And Beast Boy couldn't do anything…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin was standing in what looked like a enchanted garden. In the middle of this enchanted garden was who Robin knew as Beast Boy. His skin greener than ever, he looked at home in the lush green grass. Beast Boy was playing with daisies and sighing as he threw them, Robin had never seen him look so bored - maybe Game Stations hadn't interested the changeling in them days.

"Green boy. Come." A deep American accent filled Robin's ears. Looking around cautiously, Robin spotted a man who wore a maroon Jersey sweater and a pair of blue, ripped and dirty jeans. He held a gun in one hand and a knife in the other - the knife was blunt and old looking, which made Robin's fear of Beast Boy's life lessen. Beast Boy looked about 10, which made Robin wonder how much Beast Boy had been through in his earlier life.

"Get lost Galtry. You may the attorney of my mother and father. You may of helped them…But you've never ever helped me. So I ain't gonna help you." Robin watched as Beast Boy eyed the knife and gun in the male's hand. Beast Boy didn't even looked surprised or even scared to see the knife and the gun. In fact, he just turned away. Picking at the flowers again.

Galtry stepped forward, his gun rising at Beast Boy's head. "Let me explain what's going to happen to you…Garfield." Beast Boy nodded, not a care in the world. "I'm going to shoot you Garfield. Since you and your idiotic parents went to Africa…-" Beast Boy jumped up, anger showed clearly in his green face. "My parents were better than you! They were better than anyone in the whole world! Don't you ever call them idiotic! You bastard!" Robin saw the changeling's body tense…He had seen this before…The Beast was in Beast Boy ever since his parent's had died. This. Robin had just realized. Galtry waved Beast Boy's statement away with a hand. His eyes still focusing on the green skinned boy. "As I was saying. Once you were in Africa. I checked out your inheritance Garfield, and I must say, it was most interesting. I was planning to kill you as soon as you got back…However, things came up. So, I was happy to adopt you as my own…" And with that. Galtry laughed. And laughed. Until he couldn't laugh no more…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And then…Robin fell to his knees. He couldn't take it any more. He would have to admit failure this time. He had walked so many miles and had seemed so many things which would disturb him at night, as if he wasn't already hurt by his past…He didn't need Beast Boy's. Sighing…Robin gazed up at what he thought was Beast Boy's skull. Robin let out a shout. A blood curdling shout. "I give in! Beast Boy wins! I just want my life back! I may be a coward! But I want my life back! I want my normal dreams, my normal nightmares. Not x2 more of them!" Robin watched as his scenery disappeared. "Beast Boy won!" The voice rang in his head, louder than last time. Falling face down, Robin let tiredness overcome him and he slumped away into his nightmares…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin was awakened by none other than the green changeling. Beast Boy's expression had seemed to soften as Beast Boy exchanged a hand towards him. Robin looked directly into the green skinned boy's eyes and turned his gaze away…Stubbornly, he pushed Beast Boy's hand away, growling as he stood up. He went to walk into Starfire's room, knowing for a fact that everything was over. That Beast Boy and him had made everyone unfrozen. Robin had planned an excuse for Starfire, saying he had popped to the kitchen to get something to eat. His back facing Beast Boy…Robin muttered. "I saw your past…You saw mine…I feel sorry for you. But this doesn't change anything…Garfield." With that, Robin opened the door and stepped through slowly.

Beast Boy was for once in his life. Speechless. Turning away from Starfire's door. He walked towards the lounge, where he hoped that Raven, Cyborg and Colad would be moving about and probably arguing over the noise that each other was making. As he was moving nearer and nearer to the lounge he smiled as he heard the familiar voices of Cyborg, Colad and Raven.

"Man! You're a little cheat fur ball!" Beast Boy heard Cyborg bellow and imagined his mechanical friend swinging a giant fist at the lycanthrope.

"No way, man! Don't be a loser! When I'm the winner!" Colad's British accent gave Beast Boy a little smile. Beast Boy heard a book slam shut. Raven.

"Great, another idiot." Raven's said her emotionless tone creating one big atmosphere. Beast Boy literally bounced into the lounge. A wide grin on his face. "Guys! I've got to confess something!" Beast Boy screeched, his legs spread apart and his arms above his head. All three of the squabbling Titans looked at him. "What?" Raven asked, her eyebrow arched. Beast Boy almost leaped forward, his smile growing bigger and bigger. "I love you all!" Beast Boy proceeded by hugging every one of them. Smiling happily. Beast Boy skipped out of the lounge. He knew where was he was going. And he was going to give her the biggest hug ever…

Meanwhile, back in the lounge. Colad was brushing his skin and scratching his skin with annoyance. "Man, am I the only one who was disturbed at BB then?" He asked, biting his hands. "No." The other two Titans piped up, returning to what they were doing…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Starfire, sorry. I was gone to get something to eat." Robin apologized, smiling slightly at the red head. Starfire gave him a confused look before looking at her window. "You came here to fix this window of glass did you not?" Starfire requested, gesturing to her window with a hand. Robin nodded, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Yeah! Sure!" Robin walked over and knelt down to the window. Sighing, he looked at the window. Measuring the angle to it's exact extent. Robin lifted the latch of the window and pushed…And almost fell out of the bloody thing. Looking down at the water below Starfire's window, he pulled away. "Starfire…Your window…It's…-" Starfire beamed as she jumped off her bed and right near her window. "It is perfect! Did you do this friend Robin?" Starfire levitated off the ground clapping her hands excitedly. Robin felt an opportunity rush into his body when suddenly Starfire clasped a note in her hand. Robin watched as she read the note, her smile growing wider and wider until she was sparkling with happiness.

"It is from Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped, shoving the note in Robin's face gleefully. Robin's expression darkened as he grabbed the note off the Tamaranian and dryly read the words that was scribbled darkly on the note.

_I fixed the window Star! Woohoo! Haha._

_From Beast Boy _

Robin felt his fists tighten as he looked at the word 'From.' Beast Boy had obviously put something else on before putting From. Robin walked out of Starfire's room, departing the room to go inside his own room. He needed space. Only a few minutes after he had gone. Beast Boy had ran into Starfire's room.

"Star!" Beast Boy had called, hugging her tightly without realizing it until Starfire had nervously said. "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy had then stopped. Smirked. And cart wheeled out of her room back into the lounge. Smiling silly.

**(Before anyone has a go at me about the two boy's being OOC. I'd like to say that Robin was planned to be OOC so he could be a 'jerk' Beast Boy on the other hand. Was just plain…Uh…How can I put it. Hyper? Happy? And yaaay. Beast Boy fixed the window!)**


	5. Confused

_**(Evening readers and reviewers. I've come to a final decision. This might be the last chapter…Of course if you don't want it to be the last chapter…I can easily change that. I decided to end it mainly because I've got a thirst to do more stories for more pairings. However, this doesn't mean I won't be doing any BBxStar. Hell no. And HOLY -BEEP- Over 300 hits for my Unfortunate Feelings? Bless you! :D Anyway carrying on with the story I suppose.)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Confused**_

Beast Boy realised two things as he sat and chatted with his friend Starfire.

1. He had become a lot closer to Starfire…

2. More closer to Starfire than even Robin.

That confused the green skinned boy immensely. Robin had known Starfire more than Beast Boy had even known the young alien…Yet, he had grown closer to her, got to know her more than anyone else - he did not know if that was a good thing or maybe even a curse.

Never the less, he talked back with her and laughed at her jokes - even if they weren't funny.

The other's had realised too. That he and Starfire had become closer, friendlier and more secure with each other. All were very happy for them…All apart from the Boy Wonder himself. Beast Boy tried not to take any notice, until now it had been hard trying to face Robin anymore. However, he had got used to ignoring Dick - used to being treated harshly when his leader was around.

But now, as he watched her smile, giggle and just move her hair radiantly around while she watched him, made him forget everything. For the second time in his life, Beast Boy had found something that was precious to him…More precious than his life and anyone else's life in this room. He had found Starfire.

Of course that didn't mean anything. Starfire couldn't. Wouldn't. Like him, Beast Boy, the green skinned dude with the pointy ears as much as he liked her. It was impossible. It would have to be in his dreams. If it was in his dreams…Then Beast Boy would have wanted to sleep forever and ever, he would of never wanted to leave that dream…Because that dream was heaven. He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, breathing in deeply he still half listened to Starfire explaining everything about Tamaran and hugging him weirdly as she got excited at everything she was saying - that he didn't know about - he hadn't been listening. Finally deciding that he should get back to reality with Starfire and the others as fast as he could, Beast Boy jumped back into the conversation in a flash. Trouble is, he didn't know what to say. Should he take the chance and ask her out on a date…What would he say? The exact things he planned to say to Terra? Would that seriously help? Maybe…Who would it hurt anyway? Beast Boy looked at his purple and black shoes quickly, his brain racking on things to say.

"Uh Star…?" Beast Boy started. "Wanna go for a ride on my moped?Doink! Idiot!" Beast Boy shaked his head at his own thoughts.

Starfire's smile vanished as she saw the green changeling look down at his shoes, worried by the looks of it. "Friend Beast Boy?" Her voice was delicate and tender…It made Beast Boy shiver violently just at the sound of it…

"Would you…like to go, uh, well…Somewhere…Like, uh, out?" Beast Boy stuttered, scratching behind his head and chuckling weakly.

"Starfire. He's asking you out on a date." Raven said carelessly. She had been reading a book at the time and had by the sound of it been listening to their conversation quite closely. Beast Boy felt his eyes turn into slits, giving Raven a look that would make even her proud. Luckily, she was to absorbed into her book that she didn't notice him give her the look of the devil. Beast Boy felt himself redden and quickly coughed to break the eerie silence that had followed. "Not exactly!" He had quickly added as he watched Starfire tilt her head to one side, obviously confused at him and Raven. "A…date? What of this date do you speak of?" Starfire's eyes widened at the word 'date' and looked slowly at the picture when they were in Tokyo… "What should I do? My feelings…They are confused…" Starfire felt her mouth move. Although she did not know what came out of it. By the looks of it, she had quickly and briefly had said a yes to the changeling.

Beast Boy felt his heart twinge a little as he watched Starfire say yes to him, rather reluctantly…Maybe it was just nerves, anyways he dismissed it swiftly without a thought.

"Soo, when do you want to…like go?" Beast Boy felt his nerves hit him sky high, this just wasn't normal for him…

Starfire looked in the changeling's emerald eyes, she saw the hurt in his eyes as he watched her think so hard that she couldn't even answer him properly. Starfire didn't think so fast, she would love to go with him. It was just that…She was confused. She had been friends with Robin ever since the incident when they had formed a team together - Colad not included - and she'd always liked him. On the other hand, she had drifted apart from the Boy Wonder and formed a close friendship with Beast Boy who was surprisingly enough just like her. Happy, cheerful and always trying to get the team to cheer up when they were down…She had heard whispers from the others that her and Robin was surely to be down the aisle sooner or later. Except that, something was eating inside her, something she hadn't experienced before…Only with Robin. But that feeling had gone a long time ago when she had been doing the 'chilling' with Beast Boy more than she had ever done with Robin. Was it a phase? Perhaps. Or it was something that would change her life for the better or the worse…Starfire did just not know. It kind of scared her…Now that was something she hadn't experienced for a very, very, very long time. For now, she would smile and pretend that she very happy to go…And she was. It was just…

"Let us proceed friend Beast Boy." Starfire beamed, gently taking his hand and leading him outside the lounge into the corridors that would lead them outside. Beast Boy looked up at the Tamaranian every so often, she was smiling happily as she finally got outside of the Titan's tower. Her smile wavered however as she sat down on the patch of green grass, knees high up to her chest. Beast Boy crouched down next to the young alien, hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder.

Starfire gasped a little as Beast Boy's gloved hand grasped her shoulder sharply, she stayed still. Not daring to move.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy muttered, collapsing next to the young Tamaranian. Starfire tilted her head to look at the changeling, her expression softened. "I am…Also sorry."

Beast Boy felt his ears droop, quickly rearranging them he tossed a silly grin at Starfire who had been watching curiously. Beast Boy then transformed into the very familiar green cat that Starfire had known to love. He jumped on her head, drowning in the red curls and the sweet fragrance of shampoo. Purring lightly, Beast Boy didn't need to pretend that he was enjoying being closer to Starfire than anyone else had ever been. Jumping off Starfire's head, Beast Boy rubbed his feline body against her leg, purring excitedly. Beast Boy morphed back into his nearly human form and smirked at the Tamaranian who was covering her mouth and giggling furiously. Jumping up, Beast Boy punched the air and chuckled as Starfire also jumped up. Copying him exactly, apart from the fact. That he didn't fall over. Jumping to his left, Beast Boy landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. Starfire was also on the ground…Well, nearly on the ground. She had landed right on Beast Boy's chest after he had tried to catch her slender figure. She was breathing heavily as she felt another heart beat against her own, leaning her head up from Beast Boy's chest she looked at the changeling's face, he was conscious and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Beast Boy's eyes widened a little and he's cheeks tinted red as he looked up to see that his hand was right underneath her left breast. Moving it carefully away, Beast Boy gurgled, truly embarrassed.

"Whoa, Star. Nice tumble… Hah. Umm. This is comfy." Beast Boy laughed jokily. Nevertheless, Starfire did not move off his chest at what would be a good time, she instead just did something that even surprised him.

"Please, Friend Beast Boy. Please, could I lay my head on your chest…If you do not mind that…" Starfire stuttered. Beast Boy scratched his nose, secretly questioning Starfire. Nonetheless, Beast Boy nodded and quickly added a sly, "don't fall asleep though!"

Starfire smiled, laying her head down on his chest. For some reason, it had seemed something she had needed to do. And she wasn't going to argue with her first instinct like she had done when she had first became closer to Robin. She would never ever make the same mistake again. Until the end of time. She would always do her first instinct. That's if she felt like it though…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Colad paced across the corridors. Groaning. He watched out of the Titan's window. Something had been bothering him all day. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. A quick noise awoke him from his little day dream as Cyborg came clamping in with a quick taunt of. "Shouldn't you be making out with Raven now?" Flipping him the finger, Colad finally remembered what had been bothering him. Where was Raven?

"I will once I know where she is…" Colad mumbled, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He felt a little tap on his shoulder. Turning around slowly, he flushed as he saw the young gothic girl raise her eyebrows at him…

"I was meaning to ask you something…" Colad quickly changed the subject with a little wink.

"I'm listening…" Raven's monotone voice answered back, she was secretly enjoying the attention. However, she wasn't going to be stupid enough to let Colad know that.

"Why don't we ever go on dates anymore?" Colad asked, shrugging. Raven felt her jaw slack. This wasn't what she thought he was going to ask. Still surprised at the question.

"Because you never ask me…" Raven knew what was coming. And she knew the perfect answer for the god damn question.

"Wanna go on a date?" Colad piped up, his smile making her flush an unusual red. Shaking her head mentally at herself, she had to stick to the answer.

"No." Raven said sourly, turning away from the half demon like herself. Colad's face fell and he whispered. "So that's why we don't go on dates." Colad once again speedily changed the subject. "Sooo, where's Robbie boy? Spying on Starfire and Beast Boy again, huh?"

Raven nodded as she walked away. "He's been doing that all day, I don't think he'd of stopped."

Colad just shook his head and muttered the one word of 'Weirdo.'

Raven unfortunately heard, sitting down and picking her book up. She innocently slided the humorous taunt into place as Colad walked out of the lounge. "He's not the only one who's weird…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He's touching her! Who does he think he is? He's touching her!" Robin whispered angrily as he spied on the changeling and the Tamaranian - both looking happy.

"Yo, just chill Robin. If the guy likes her and if the girl likes her. Then you can't do anything about it…You understand that Birdie?" Cyborg's voice sounded rough as he approached who he used to call one of his best friends and leader…Robin turned his head at the half mechanical man and snorted. Making his hand form into a threatening fist, he looked back again at the two people below.

"I'll think of something Cyborg…In fact, I already know what I'm going to do. And nobody…Is going to stop me…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Star? You asleep?" Beast Boy whispered, slightly poking Starfire's golden cheeks.

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. Looking around at her surroundings, she was still on the Titan's Tower's property…Her left ear was all scrunched up. Leaning up, Starfire looked down at Beast Boy's chest…Oh. She had been lying on it all the time she had been asleep. Blinking the tiredness away from her eyes, Starfire crossed her legs as she looked into Beast Boy's great, big emeralds for eyes.

"I am not anymore…I am sorry for lying on your chest for so long. I simply…Off dazed." Starfire said, smiling lightly as the changeling leaned up a little, hands resting on the green patch on which her and Beast Boy sat on. Beast Boy yawned a little as the sun began to gradually sink down to be replaced with the glorious night. "I bore you friend?" Laughing Beast Boy shook his head. "No Starfire. I'm just a little tired." Starfire felt butterflies creep into her stomach as the olive skinned boy smiled at her. Watching his ears droop and then come back up to it's upstanding glory made her giggle, Beast Boy was as a matter of fact. The most attention-grabbing person she had ever met. Nudging closer to him, Starfire offered her shoulder to him, speaking quietly she whispered. "If you are sleepy…You are welcome, friend to put your head on my…Fairly comfortable shoulder." A little hesitant grin sneaked onto the inexperienced alien's face.

Beast Boy widely smiled at her, declining her offer with just a little wave of his hand. "No thanks Star. Did…You like this…kind of date? It'll be much better tomorrow! Of course if you want to go somewhere tomorrow! Uh, I-I. I just ruined that didn't I?" Beast Boy sighed, frowning and bowing his head to look at the grass that was dancing in the wind.

Starfire laughed nervously. Shaking her head she turned to face the changeling and did something that made her surprised, never mind Beast Boy. She leaned in towards him. Closer and closer. Their lips getting closer and closer each second she wasted…

Beast Boy wasted no time for the chance.

Instantly his lips were on hers, he kissed her with a fiery passion, sending little shivers of ice down her spine as he wrapped his fairly muscular green arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Her hands travelled through his hair, feeling the luxurious texture of his green hair, smelling the cologne on his neck. Breathing in his scent. "Beast Boy…" She whispered in his ear, simply lost in his arms.

"Don't talk Star…Just…Feel." Beast Boy replied with a whisper and a tiny rub of her soft arm.

Everything went fast for Starfire…She didn't understand what she was doing. This wasn't right. It was wrong. So wrong, that she couldn't pull away. Instead, she deepened the kiss, never coming up for air until finally Beast Boy pulled away…And even then, she pulled him back for one more.

"Star, Star…We've got to stop…" Beast Boy mumbled, pulling away from the Tamaranian. Looking hurt, Starfire shook her head and got up. "I am sorry, friend…I am…Confused…I did not know what I was doing. Forgive me." And with that. To Beast Boy's horror, Starfire retreated back into the tower, hands covering her face…

"Starfire…Dude! You idiot!" Beast Boy bashed himself over the head with a hand. "Doink! Anyone in there? What happened back there?" Moaning, and mentally kicking himself. Beast Boy ran back into the tower, hoping that he hadn't ruined everything. 'Please, please, please god. Don't let this go wrong!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Racing towards her room, panting, beads of sweat pasted on his green forehead. Beast Boy stops and leans against the wall, the door next to him leads to Starfire's room. Blinking, he looks at the wall in front of him. Paintings and pictures cover the whole part of Starfire's wall…Ever since Colad had joined the team they had been a little more creative. Each Titan had their own 'wall.' At first, it had been kind of freaky. Everyone apart from Starfire and Colad had disagreed. However, Robin liking Starfire had decided that they just HAD to have a wall. Looking at Starfire's wall now. He saw just one picture of Robin. And that was when they were all eating dinner. Looking even closer at the pictures. He saw one when he, Cyborg and Colad had been playing on the Game Station, one with Raven lying asleep with Colad in his lycanthrope form, him and Starfire hugging, Starfire beating him at games, him in shock at Starfire beating him at games, Colad and Starfire doing a high five and him and Starfire playing a prank on Raven - in which he had to persuade Starfire that it was for the good of man kind. Heh. He wasn't lying either. Rubbing his eyelids, he turned to face the stone door that was the only thing in his way to get to talk to Starfire…"Come on…Don't be a wimp!" Beast Boy whispered to himself. Bringing his fist up, he knocked slowly.

"Who is it?" Came a voice, cracked and edgy. Starfire had obviously been crying for a long time.

"…Beast Boy." He managed to stutter, praying that she would open the door. Stepping back, the door slid halfway and inside was the beautiful Tamaranian. He gasped. A scar that started at her cheek then ran down to end right at the side of her neck. "Starfire…" he reached out for her, his eyes pleading. She backed away further, not wishing for him to even touch her. "Go, I wish you not…to see me…like this…" Starfire stammered, turning away from him and pushing the button to close her door.

Except, this was the time to wedge his own foot right into the door, holding it open. "Starfire. Tell me what happened. Was it Robin?" Beast Boy didn't dare move, he wouldn't move if a bomb was coming at him, he needed to know. Sighing, Starfire nodded and walked towards her bed. "It was accidental, he said sorry…Afterwards. Do not blame friend Robin." Sitting down on her bed, Starfire looked up at her ceiling. "Are you not coming in? Friend Beast Boy?" Stepping forward eagerly, Beast Boy rushed over. "Starfire, what did you mean back outside? How are you confused? You can tell me Star…We're best friends…Remember?" He whispered in her ear, as he sat down gently next to her. A soft hand fell on top of his carefully, Beast Boy looked up at the alien, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Leaning forward again, he gave her just a little peck on the lips.

"I am confused…Because I…I do not know who I love, friend Beast Boy. I have known Robin for so long, yet I have warmed to you for just as little as a couple of weeks. It is confusing, this feeling I have. I do not know what it is…" Beast Boy understood what she meant, he had once felt like that once. The Game Station or Terra…It had been a hard, terrible decision. In the end he had chosen the Game Station. Smiling to himself, Beast Boy blinked back into reality. Re hearing Starfire's words, Beast Boy heard word's coming out of his mouth that made his jaw slack.

"Starfire, you are experiencing something called Love. Well, I think you are…I'm not sure. I-I. Starfire. I don't care anymore. I know how I feel…" He grasped her hands with both of his. "You may not know how you feel Star. But I do! I've felt it ever since you cooked me breakfast. That wonderful, tofu breakfast. You don't understand at all Star. I. Love. You!" Beast Boy felt his voice rise, breathing in heavily.

Starfire felt the meaning of the words he spoke, felt the changeling's hurt as he spoke differently. So different. More serious.

"My feelings…They belong with…" Starfire hesitated, her mind racing. Her heart asking her questions which she could easily answer. She felt dizzy, her mind racing, her heart beat beating speedily against her chest. Stepping in quickly. Beast Boy countered the times they had spend together. All the times they had come close.

"Remember Star? When we played that silly little prank on Raven? The one with the honey? Remember that Starfire? Remember when you had to carry me to the medical room and you had to sit there and listen to my lame jokes. Remember?" Beast Boy laughed, leaning backwards on Starfire's bed. Starfire giggled at the memory. "That was the most humorous thing, I have ever done. Beast Boy…?" Starfire cocked her head to one side, a sad frown on her face. "Friend! You are crying. Why?" Starfire leaned towards him, her arms wide and welcoming. "Why do you cry friend?"

"Why do you cry friend?" She asks.

_'Maybe, it's because I know you'll always be he's…Maybe, it's because I'll love you until the end of time. I may have fancied all those hot girls in Tokyo. Who knew that one day, I'd forget them all and think you, Starfire. You are the star that shines. Maybe, I know that you will never know about your feelings until it is to late for both of us…Maybe.' Beast Boy thought, his eyes rimmed with tears as they embraced._

Hugging him tightly, Starfire felt salt go into her mouth…She was also crying. Why couldn't she understand this feeling like she had done with Robin! Why couldn't she do that? Because she knew that she did love Beast Boy, even though she had never liked to admit it to him. Closing her tear filled eyes, she remembered…

_"If you wish so…Would you like to talk?" She had asked, hopeful of telling him. She had secretly liked him after he had played that silly prank on her. It had been a long time ago. Yet, her feelings were still masked._

_"Uh, I dunno. Let me think on that one. Sure Star." He had replied, looking at her weirdly._

_She had shuffled over to lie down next to him, both looking at the stars. She needed to do this quick. "Friend -" _

_He had leaned up quickly._

_"We can't talk! We've got to help the others! We need to find Terra and Aqualad and any others that survived!" He had shouted, wincing as the beam sunk deeper into his leg. _

_"I still wish to talk." She had said after scouting for any people - and discovering Kid Flash - aka Mr McDonald._

_He had looked astonished at her, puzzled. Maybe a little scared, by the way he had looked at her. It had probably been a mix._

_"Later Star, we need to save everyone first." He had made a quick grab of one of the large bricks. "Then we'll talk." Beast Boy had added._

_"It is important, friend…" She had continued, trying hard to get her point made to him._

_"If it's important then tell me. What is it?" He had exhaled deeply, before looking at her straight in the eye._

_"Well friend. I think I should tell you how I -" _

_Darkness…_

_"Friend!" She had called, bouncing towards the changeling. He had turned and grinned at her. A loving affection rose from the tips of her toes right up to the top of her head._

_"Starfire! How are you?" He had asked as she had sat down next to him on the roof of the Titan's Tower._

_"I am fine, thanks to you friend. Friend Cyborg and Friend Colad told me that you did not let my body go until we got back to the comfort of our beloved home!" She had exclaimed, blushing a little._

_"It wasn't no big deal…" He had muttered consciously. "You look tired Star."_

_"I am, friend, would you mind if I did this?"_

_She leaned her head onto his shoulders, the warmth that was inside her erupted happily as the world swooped away. Into her own, warm, fuzzy and happy dreams where her darkest secrets were kept._

And then she knew.

It wasn't a game. "Beast Boy…Do you love me?" She asked, pulling him closer. She felt him tense - his hold on her tightened gently. With a sigh and a kiss on a cheek - making Starfire smile and blush at the same time.

"If I could explain how much I loved you, you'd be old by the time I finished. You'd still look beautiful though." Beast Boy added grinning lightly. He opened his mouth to talk again but somehow - god know's how. Starfire pulled away from him and put a finger on his lips. "And so do I to you, friend…" Starfire felt something she had NEVER felt for Robin before…Lust. "Now…Beast Boy. Do not talk. Just feel…" Starfire continued. Pushing him down on her covers, their lips met, both of their tastes sweet. This was heaven…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin watched.

He felt his teeth grind against each other.

He felt his fists tighten. He had every right to knock that door down and pull Starfire off Beast Boy and pummel him to the ground. Turning the secret camera's off. (Robin! A pervert?!) He felt anger rise deep inside him.

"Don't even think about it…" A heated voice filled the private location of his room. Looking towards the door, Robin watched as Raven walked into his room. Eyes looking at him with disgust.

"They're in love Robin. I used to like Beast Boy. Before I met Colad. There are other fishes in the sea Robin. You'll find someone…" Raven walked forward, her eyes changing from disgust to comfort.

In a rage, Robin turned towards her, his fist grasping air furiously. Control! "I didn't just LIKE Starfire, Raven! I LOVED her. And if you don't believe that then…" Robin couldn't continue. He had stepped forward, his rage taking control of his actions, storming towards the worried looking empath when a hand had grabbed his throat and had shoved him against a wall.

Colad's eyes were full of rage too. But this was a different rage. A rage that normal people felt when they saw their loved one's get hurt by someone else. "Back off, buddy." Teeth gritted, Colad let him go. Cyborg was standing in the door way, arms crossed. Looking at the leader with disappointment. He shook his head and walked away from the door, probably back to the lounge. Followed by Raven and Colad. Panting, Robin was slumped against his room's wall, thinking. The one thing he hadn't done all month.

"What have I done?" he moaned, head in hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beast Boy felt his arms snag around Starfire's waist. Pulling her closer to him. Kissing her neck, he heard her gasp, then giggle energetically. "Do you think friend Robin shall mind that we are together officially?" Starfire whispered, snuggling even closer to the changeling.

"Who cares if he does. If he tries to do anything, he'll have to get through me." Beast said through gritted teeth, squeezing Starfire's stomach gently. Starfire pondered this. When in doubt of something ask a Beast Boy.

"How will Robin go through you Beast Boy? Will he be a ghost?" Starfire gasped, her eyes widening. "We can not let friend Robin turn into a ghost!"

Laughing freely, Beast Boy rubbed in between her shoulder blades. "I'll explain tomorrow Starfire…Let's just go to sleep…As you said. Let's not talk, just feel…" And with that.

Both lovers fell into a deep slumber…

**(Yes. That is the end of Unfortunate Feelings. Love the people who reviewed. Thank you. Also loving the people who viewed and added it to the Fav Story category. Love to all the people who added me to their favourite Author too :D)**


End file.
